


A Wedding Fit For People Magazine

by elfinder



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: AU, Comedy, Community: kbl-reversebang, M/M, Romance, kblreversebang, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfinder/pseuds/elfinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><img/><br/>Off in Estérel, France and tucked away from public eye, Broadway star Kurt Hummel and rock musician Blaine Anderson are about to marry. As the couple look ahead to their happy moment, they both think back to some of the key moments in the course of their relationship, and how they’ve come so far in spite of their fast-paced lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a fun story to write. It was written for the 2015 Klaine Reverse Bang Challenge. I realized I had never written a fic with an actual wedding before, so about time for me to. Much thanks it do to my artist for the story, MardyBum, who was always ready to answer any questions or give feedback throughout my writing progress. As well as my beta, gingerfic, who helped me fine tune the story and make it much more readable.

August 21st 2017 – New York City.

Broadway star Kurt Hummel stepped into his luxurious Manhattan apartment a little worse for wear, but not completely down for the count. As much as he enjoyed attending high calibre celebrity events, sometimes they couldn’t compare to a relaxing night spent at home. Kurt was still dressed in his Burberry London Charcoal tuxedo; he’d come home straight from the gala. Since his hands were struggling to hold onto the heavy free swag bags he’d scored that night, Kurt closed the door with his hips. 

“I'm sorry I'm late! The press kept begging for photos on my way out!” When Kurt got no answer he frowned. “Blaine?” Kurt called out in a raised voice. _‘Maybe he’s listening to music with his headphones on or something.’_

But a quick search of the apartment showed no signs of his boyfriend of two and a half years, Blaine Anderson, and that had Kurt slightly unnerved. No matter how hectic their busy lives became, Blaine always made sure to stay in touch. So where was he and why hadn't Blaine contacted him if he was running late? Kurt himself had sent a text as soon as he'd made it to his limo, but now that Kurt thought about it, Blaine hadn't replied to that message yet. 

That wasn't like Blaine at all and yet Kurt forced himself not to rise to a panic just yet. There were plenty of reasons why Blaine could be MIA and not responding to messages. He could be in the recording studio working on a song and had just lost track of time. It had happened before, though not often.

When Kurt entered the kitchen and found it empty, he decided to get the bottom of things and just send Blaine another text.

_Blaine, I'm home now. Where are you?_

His boyfriend's reply came back almost immediately, and Kurt sighed with relief before reading it.

_**Head up to the roof.** _

“The roof?” Kurt asked aloud, frowning in puzzlement.

There were only a handful of people Kurt trusted enough to blindly follow such vague orders and if it were anyone else but Blaine, he would have demanded more details. Instead, Kurt--still dressed in his formal wear from the gala--bravely headed to the window on the fair side of their apartment. The window was already open. 'What is Blaine up to?' Kurt wondered as he swung his leg over the windowsill. Blaine Anderson had a knack for surprising his boyfriend. Kurt could barely recall all the parties Blaine had thrown for him over the past two and a half years.

As Kurt started to climb the metal stairs, he could hear the faint sound of music. His heart began to race in excitement. His birthday wasn't until May of next year, and there was nothing he could think of to justify such a well planned surprise.

 _‘Unless...’_ No, Kurt wouldn't let himself consider that possibility until he knew for sure. He didn't want whatever Blaine had in store for him to be ruined if he were wrong.

With each additional step, it became harder for Kurt to stop his imagination from running wildly out of control. So much for keeping his brain from going there, but could anyone really blame him? He and Blaine had been together for so long now, so it was only a matter of time until...

Any additional thoughts Kurt may have been about to have were wiped from his brain the second he cleared the stairs. He stood motionless at the edge of the roof, too stunned at what he saw before him to react. Only a person as clever (and romantic) as Blaine would have been able to transform their rooftop patio into a something so incredible and without Kurt having any idea.

The entire area was strung with white Christmas lights that lead to a beautifully decorated gazebo. Fencing covered with even more lights surrounded four posts that held golden curtains. Inside of this was a red velvet chaise lounge and to the left of that an antique coffee table holding a white vase full of red and yellow roses. Tall lamps lit with what appeared to be crystalline shaped flowers stood on all four sides of the fencing, as well on top of the gazebo.

Bathed in the light of the clear star lit sky above, Blaine's creation left Kurt feeling awestruck with wonder. He could barely believe it was all real, and yet he knew in his heart that it was. Especially since Kurt recognized the scene before him, because it had been lovingly replicated from one of Kurt's all time favourite films.

“I've stepped into Moulin Rouge,” Kurt muttered in amazement.

“I was hoping you would catch on quickly, Kurt,” a musical voice replied.

In strutted Blaine Anderson, dressed in a full black tuxedo. The sight of him in all of his dapper glory took Kurt’s breath away. His air of confidence might have fooled some, but not Kurt. He quickly notice how Blaine's wide eyes were shimmering with welled-up tears. Kurt knew the feeling and he bet that Blaine's heart was racing just as fast as his own right now.

“Especially after how much work I put into it,” Blaine explained as he stopped a few feet in front of Kurt. “Although it goes without saying that it was a labour of love.”

Kurt laughed, “Naturally.”

“I know I went a bit overboard in the end, but I wanted everything to be as perfect as humanly possible.”

“Well you got your wish; it's magnificent, Blaine,” Even now Kurt wouldn't allow himself to think or ever ask what 'it' was exactly. But Kurt got the feeling he would find out soon enough, and he wasn't about to ruin the surprise.

“Thank you.” Blaine paused to clear the catch in his throat, and let out an awkward laugh. “So if you'll bear with me here--as I try to power through all these new emotions running through me--I want to ask you a certain question that has been a long time coming...”

 _'Oh, my god it's finally happening; Blaine is about to propose,'_ Kurt's pounding heart was ready to leap out of his chest. 

“My first thought was to sing you the first verse of Come What May, which is one of the most romantic songs of all time. I still remember when we both agreed it would be our go-to wedding song during pillow talk that one night. But as romantic as that might be, I think I'll just speak straight from the heart instead.”

“By all means, please do,” Kurt was torn; part of him wanted to dreamily listen to the many wonderful things Blaine had to say to him, but on the other hand, Kurt really wanted Blaine to just pop the question so he could finally say yes. _'I guess this what I get for falling in love with a timeless romantic.'_

Kurt couldn't blame him either, especially when the proposal speeches he had come up with for when he planned to ask Blaine to marry him (two weeks from now) were probably just as long and poetic. Kurt made a mental note to give Blaine the ring he had secretly hidden in the apartment once they were back inside. 

“I used to think that my rise to fame would come with a price and I might never find someone who could fit into my fast-paced world. But my assumptions were proven wrong the second you walked into that fast-paced life, Kurt. Suddenly I had found someone who not only drove me crazy, but who could put up with the complications caused by my career. Despite all the touring, recording hours, and press events spent away from you, you have stuck by me no matter what. That means the world to me Kurt, _you_ mean the world to me. And I’ve known for a while now that you’re the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. So all that leaves is for me to ask you one special question…” 

Blaine, with eyes a glow, got down on one knee and looked loving up at Kurt. “Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?” As he said this, Blaine brought out a small black velvet box and opened it to reveal a white gold ring inside. 

“Yes,” Kurt replied, barely allowing Blaine to finish his words. “Yes I’ll marry you, Blaine.” The tears that Kurt had so desperately tried to hold back were finally released as he and Blaine laughed together in joy. 

Blaine rose from the ground so he could share a kiss with Kurt and since they were alone he didn’t bother to hold himself back. Nor did Kurt, who returned Blaine’s caress with a burning passion. Blaine opened his mouth and kissed Kurt so deeply that all manner of thought in his brain came to a halt. Nothing mattered but the feeling of Blaine’s lips on his own. Kurt wanted, no needed, to burn this moment into his memory, so he would never forget how amazing he felt. 

But no matter how much Blaine and Kurt were enjoying themselves, the task was far from over. So after spending a few more minutes savouring the moment, the happy couple eventually broke apart.

Matching giddy smiles spread across their overjoyed faces as Blaine fumbled to take the ring out of the box so he could slip it onto Kurt’s ring finger. It took a few clumsy attempts but he finally managed and more laughs were shared as soon as it was on. 

Kurt stared at his new engagement ring; it took a moment for the realization of what had just happened to hit him. “Blaine, we’re engaged!” Kurt blurted with excitement. 

“We sure are! Finally!” Blaine cheered in reply. “And I managed to plan this whole proposal of mine without you even realizing.” 

Blaine had every reason to boast, even though Kurt had been kept rather busy with rehearsals for his upcoming show. Kurt had thought Blaine’s curious antics over the past few days were due to the impending release of his second album. It was the perfect cover and Blaine had been wise to use both to his advantage. Kurt didn’t even mind that his own plans to ask Blaine to marry him during the release party were now rendered moot. 

“Come here, I want to kiss my fiancé,” Kurt said, pulling Blaine in close and kissing him full on the mouth. 

Blaine was only too happy to oblige, and he welcomed Kurt with open arms, clasping his hands around the back of Kurt’s neck. Time seemed to stop for them as the couple basked in the romantic glory of their own little world. “I am already loving hearing you call me that, Kurt,” Blaine murmured. 

Such a beautiful setting as the one Blaine had lovingly created for Kurt was just begging to be taken advantage of. So Kurt skillfully moved them towards the gazebo and the chaise lounge placed underneath it. Kurt felt Blaine’s warm breath on his skin; his hands kept gliding along his neck and chin as they continued to make out. _‘If only our fans could see us now,’_ Kurt thought in amusement. But he wasn’t about to take a video and post it online, no, this was one moment that Kurt had every intention of keeping to themselves. 

“I love you, Blaine,” Kurt whispered to Blaine. 

“I love you too, Kurt," Blaine replied before kissing him again.

Chapter One 

_April 2018 - Estérel, France._

There was only one thought in Blaine Anderson’s still half asleep mind as he stirred into awareness: he was getting married today. That wonderful realization helped Blaine force his eyes open to face the day. It was early still, and while Blaine would have liked nothing better than to laze in bed, he was becoming too excited to remain still for much longer. He looked to the other side of the bed and found his husband-to-be, Kurt Hummel, still deep asleep and looking far too handsome for his own good. Blaine didn’t know anyone who could pull off the just-got-up-from-bed look better than his fiancé. 

_‘I’m gonna miss calling him that,’_ Blaine thought regretfully, but trading it for husband wouldn’t be so bad. 

He could still hardly believe that he and Kurt had finally reached this point. It was their wedding day! Before the end of the night he and Kurt would be amongst their family and closest friends celebrating their union. 

Blaine giggled and ran his hand across his face in attempts to get a hold on his rising euphoria. The last thing he wanted was to rudely awaken Kurt, who wasn’t the best morning person. _‘I wonder what time it is,’_ Blaine pondered. He wasn’t ready to pull himself out of Kurt’s embrace just yet though, despite how lightheaded he felt. 

What better way to truly celebrate the morning than to admire his lovely bedmate, who had his arm lightly draped over Blaine’s waist. Blaine shifted himself so he could watch Kurt’s sleeping figure. _‘Gosh he is so breathtaking,’_ Blaine thought with awe. It was no wonder Kurt had instantly captivated him right from the start.

He remembered that fateful meeting as if it were yesterday; how he had Kurt had crossed paths--all thanks to a mutual job offer. 

\--- January 7th 2015 - LA ---

Throughout his young music career and before that even, Blaine had spent his share of time waiting behind stage. From show choir competitions to plays at various community theatres, talents show and band gigs, Blaine was well used to the sights before him. Except in this case, Blaine wasn’t waiting to give his usual sort of performance, no, this time Blaine was there as a presenter instead of a performer. When his agent had contacted him about presenting an award at the People’s Choice Awards Blaine had been all for it. Especially since he and the rest of his band were already scheduled to be there because of the Favourite Music Fan Following award they were all _up for_. But what the show’s viewers might not know (though many in fact did) was that the winners for the televised categories were informed ahead of time of their win.

Blaine was currently waiting offside backstage, trying his best not to get in the way of the staff scuttling all around him. His team of stylists had done him proud; his black tux complemented every inch of his body and his usually troublesome curls were neatly tamed with just the right amount of hair gel. He passed the time humming to himself; he would have brought out his phone but Blaine wasn’t that bored yet. 

Part of his excited state was because of who Blaine had been paired up with to present. A person Blaine was well aware of but had never had the pleasure of meeting. Off in the distance Blaine suddenly caught sight of the man in question and even at this distance, he did not disappoint. 

Blaine tried to keep his body stance as casual as possible as he waited for his award partner to arrive. Why was he acting so nervous? He met celebrities all the time so why should this time be so different? Of course it wasn’t very often when Blaine came face to face with one of the most eligible bachelors on the musical theatre scene. Kurt Hummel had caught Broadway by storm, instantly causing a stir with his unique talents and amazing vocal range. 

_‘There he is, wow, he’s even more handsome in person! How is that even possible?’_

There was no time to consider any possible answers though; Kurt was seconds away from being brought over to where Blaine lay in wait. 

“And here is your partner for the award presentation, Mr. Blaine Anderson, who you may or may not know is a member of the band Nightbird,” the AD (assistant director) who was guiding Kurt announced. 

Kurt, who was sporting a slim fit navy suit complete with a matching waistcoat and vintage clockwork bow-tie (Blaine was a longtime fan of Kurt’s keen fashion sense), politely nodded his head to Blaine and smiled at him in greeting. 

“It’s a pleasure meet you, Blaine. I’m Kurt Hummel, if you weren’t already aware,” Kurt said, extending his hand. 

_‘Oh, I’m more than aware of who you are,’_ Blaine thought, but he would never admit that aloud. “Likewise,” he replied as he shook Kurt’s hand in response. 

“You’re both on in fifteen minutes, so feel free to spend the wait getting to know each other better. You’ll be approached when it’s time to go on stage,” the AD explained before taking off. 

“So I hear congratulations are in order for you and your fellow bandmates tonight,” Kurt said once they were alone. 

Blaine cracked a smile. “Yeah, it was pretty surprising news to me.” 

“Try to remember what that felt like when your name is announced then.” 

“That shouldn’t be too hard, since I barely believe it even now.” Blaine would have asked Kurt if he was up for anything himself, except he already knew the answer was not yet. “How did you come to land this gig?” 

“Like most actors did; I was offered the job and I accepted it. All in all I can’t complain; I do love a good red carpet.” 

“You certainly outdid yourself tonight,” Blaine said charmingly. When he saw Kurt smirk at him he figured was no harm in flirting a little. There were so few out gay men in Hollywood that Blaine rarely got a chance to indulge himself, and certainly not with someone this alluring. 

“You flatter me Blaine, but honesty compels me to agree with you. The problem most men have when it comes to red carpeted events is refusing to wear anything except the usual black tux and white dress shirt…” Kurt paused when he noticed Blaine’s bemused smirk and he sighed. “Not that I’m criticizing your ensemble Blaine, because on you, such a look gives off a very nice classic effect. I especially like your tie.” 

“Thanks, I like your bowtie too.” 

Kurt glanced down at his bowtie, which was made of some sort of clear plastic and not fabric, showing the pieces of clockwork inside. “What this old thing? I had to fight my stylist to let me wear it, but who's laughing now huh?” 

“Not me.” Though Blaine did find himself chuckling at Kurt’s clever wit, a fact that the Broadway actor did not seem to mind. 

“Any idea what you’ll say for your acceptance speech?” 

“Honestly? I have no clue. I guess I’ll just throw something together when it happens and hope I don’t forget to mention anyone.” Blaine really wished there was better lighting to determine if Kurt’s playful grin was real or just wishful thinking on his part. 

A cheer from the hidden crowd signalled that another award had just been given, which meant there wasn’t much time before they would have to head out on stage. Blaine tried to think of something meaningful to say to Kurt, yet the only thing that came to mind was telling Kurt that his time would come during the Tonys. 

Kurt tipped his heads towards Blaine’s ear and whispered, “It’s funny that even after years of going to events like this, I still find it amazing that I’m here at all. But don’t tell anyone I said that though, or else my reputation as a confident male powerhouse could be ruined in an instant." 

Okay that certainly sounded like Kurt was intentionally flirting with him and Blaine couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the realization. How in the world was Kurt still single? It seemed like a crime to Blaine, unless Kurt was in a relationship and was keeping it under wraps. Blaine understood why he would do such a thing; relationships were hard enough to maneuver as it was. Add in having to fight to keep hold of one’s privacy only made things that much more complicated. 

“I hear you there,” Blaine replied. “And your secret's safe with me.” 

“Is this your first People’s Choice Awards, Blaine?” 

“My third actually.” 

Kurt whistled. “Wow, I had no idea I was paired with such a pro. This is my first time attending and presenting. Though I’ve been to many an award show over the past few years.” 

“Well I’m glad your first was with me then,” Blaine wanted to smack himself! Where had that even come from? “As a presenter I mean.” It was barely a save but Blaine would take what he could get. 

Except to his surprise, Kurt let out a loud throaty laugh that Blaine instantly loved the sound of. It made him want to keep Kurt laughing indefinitely, or at least until it was show time. 

“This has certainly been the highlight of my day so far,” Kurt confessed. 

It was at that moment, just as Blaine was about continue their playful banter to the best of his ability, that two ADs appeared to inform them that their award was up. Blaine was handed the sealed envelope (Kurt got the award) and the two stars were ushered onto stage. Out for all to see, Blaine and Kurt quickly put aside their growing rapport to smile at the sea of people in front of them and the viewers watching on their TVs. 

Blaine was still a professional foremost so he had no trouble remembering his lines. He switched on his performer mode as he joined Kurt at the podium. But he was relieved that the teleprompter was there just in case something did slip his memory. 

  
“Well would you look at the crop of talent out here tonight, Kurt,” Blaine began. 

“I know right. It almost makes me wanna break out into song,” Kurt said in a musical voice. 

The laugh Blaine gave in response was very real. “I’d save it for the Tonys or maybe Youtube…” 

“Right, right. We’re not here to sing on stage but to announce the People's Choice Award for Favorite Actress in a New TV Series…” Kurt turned to Blaine, who smiled in acknowledgement as he opened the envelope. 

“And the award goes to…” 

“Viola Davis!” Kurt announced. 

The crowd broke out into a loud round of applause and Kurt stepped aside so the winner could take the spotlight. Kurt grabbed onto Blaine and held out the award for him to take, allowing them to both hand it to Viola together before heading off to the side. During her speech, Blaine and Kurt were all smiles and pretended to be entertained and not dying to resume to their chat from before. 

Soon it was all over and Blaine and Kurt followed one another to the appropriate spot off stage. 

“That was fun,” Kurt said, smiling at him. 

“It was, wasn’t it?” Blaine agreed. 

Blaine saw his publicist Marcus wave at him enthusiastically, and he mouthed ‘in a sec’ to him. “I guess I’m due back at my seat…” 

“You do have an award to accept. Maybe we’ll run into each other on the way out,” Kurt said. 

“Here’s hoping.”  
\------------------------------------------------------  
But unfortunately for Blaine, he and Kurt didn’t cross paths again that night. He had searched for Kurt but by the time the press were done with him after his band’s award win, the Broadway actor was no where to be found. At the time Blaine had disappointingly accepted this and continued on with his life. Never dreaming that he would get a second chance in the span of a month. 

“Is it morning?” 

Blaine’s thoughts were brought back to the present when his eyes fell on his now awake fiancé.

“Yes, it’s morning,” Blaine said, kissing Kurt on the cheek. 

“Oh good, I was afraid I would wake up and discover us getting married today was nothing but a dream.” 

“It’s really happening, babe, we’re gonna say I do in a matter of hours.” 

Kurt pulled himself up from the bed and snuggled up to Blaine. “How are you feeling?” He was half leaning on Blaine with his head on Blaine's shoulder.

“I’m on top of the world,” Blaine said, slipping his arms around Kurt’s waist. 

“And I’m on top of you, or nearly so, but that can easily be fixed…” 

As good as a round of hot pre-wedding sex sounded, Blaine was still pretty worn out from last night. He was also starving; the last time Blaine had eaten was during the rehearsal dinner yesterday night. Blaine hated to spoil Kurt’s fun, but one look at his fiancé’s cheeky grin revealed that he was just playfully toying with him. 

Blaine had planned to share some lazy kisses with Kurt, but it soon became apparent that the odds were against him when his stomach growled in protest, interrupting their tender moment. Blaine ignored Kurt’s teasing giggles as he wiggled himself out of his grasp. 

Kurt fell back first down on the bed and brought his hands to rest behind his head. He watched as Blaine, who was dressed in nothing but a pair of boxer-briefs, slink out of bed and head towards the bathroom. He let out a happy sigh; Kurt had never felt so content before, and that said something, because he’d had a lot of good moments. 

One in particular drifted back into his mind; a chance event that had brought them both to today. 

\--- February 9th 2015 - LA ---

“There he is! Good lord he is just as dreamy as I remembered,” Kurt whispered to Rachel in excitement. 

“Then why are you hiding over here and not talking to him already?” Rachel asked. 

“Because I didn’t even know he was here at first and I lost track of him before I could approach him.” 

“Well there he is now, so you’d better not miss your chance this time,” Rachel advised. 

“Rachel’s right. You kept kicking yourself for days after the People’s Choice awards,” Jesse St. James, Rachel’s adoring (and equally famous) husband weighed in. 

“I’m going to! I just need a moment to collect myself,” Kurt muttered. 

“What are you waiting for? You said he kept flirting with you at the awards,” Rachel said. 

“I think he was flirting with me, for all I know he’s just that naturally charming.” 

Jesse rolled his eyes. “Oh, please, from what you told us, he’d have to be pretty clueless if he weren’t aware of his actions. I mean, remember when Rachel and I crossed paths again in New York and I tried to act all casual with her.” 

“You didn’t buy Jesse’s act for a second,” Rachel pointed out. 

Jesse nodded. “And you were totally right; I was flirting with her--and quite shamelessly I might add.” 

“That was a month ago though,” Kurt said, referring to his chance meeting with Blaine at the PCAs. “Who knows what’s happened since then. Blaine might be in a relationship, if he wasn’t already in one to begin with!” 

But Rachel just smirked at Kurt and his many excuses. “If you’re too afraid to find out either way, then then you’ve left me no choice but to go do it myself. But ask yourself this Kurt; do you really want to leave your fate--and your shot with Blaine--in my hands? I’m more than willing to talk you up on your behalf, but there’s no telling what I could say…” Rachel’s sweet, tiny exterior might fool some--such as her many adoring fans--but not Kurt. He was too familiar with her manipulative ways. 

In all honesty, Kurt didn’t know why he was so hesitant about facing Blaine again. Their first meeting had been so natural, but maybe that was the problem. Kurt was worried that the magic between them wouldn’t be the same. _‘Oh, would you listen to me. I’m being ridiculous!’_ What was Kurt so afraid of? Wasn’t he the same boy who had bravely come out at the young age of sixteen and had refused to go back into the closet once he’d made a name for himself on Broadway (not that he had been pressured to, but still!). Hiding wasn’t his style. 

“Okay, I’m gonna do it,” Kurt said with fierce determination. “Will the two of you come with me?” Kurt saw the couple eye him suspiciously. “Introducing him to you will give me an excuse to say hi.” 

“I don’t think you’ll need one, because isn’t that Elliott Gilbert he’s talking to?” Jesse said, pointing to where the men were standing off in the distance. 

“It is! This is perfect Kurt, you know him, so you can just go up and say hi!” Rachel exclaimed. 

Kurt did indeed know Elliott, who was the one who had invited Kurt to his big birthday bash in the first place. Rachel and Jesse still went with him for moral support, but only after Kurt made one final plea. That left Kurt to lead the charge, so he took a deep breath, quickly checked his appearance using his phone’s camera, and headed straight for Blaine and Elliott. Even from this distance Blaine stood out from the crowd; his outfit being a light grey houndstooth suit paired with black shoes. 

“Well look who finally decided to show themselves; I was wondering if the three of you would come,” Elliott said as soon as he caught sight of them. 

Blaine turned to where Elliott was looking and when his gorgeous brown eyes fell on Kurt they widened in surprise. 

“And miss one of your famous parties? As if!” Kurt replied. He hugged Elliott in greeting first, not allowing himself to be a rude guest even if Blaine was there. “Happy Birthday, Elliott.” 

“Thanks.” Elliott turned his attentions to Rachel and Jesse, giving Kurt a chance to finally address Blaine. 

“It’s good to finally run into you again, Blaine,” Kurt said. 

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” Blaine told him. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t find you after the People’s Choice Awards ended. I waited as long as I could, but I had a flight back to New York to catch that night,” Kurt explained. He would have missed it actually, if it weren’t for Rachel having literally dragged him off the premises. Kurt had been tempted to reach out to Blaine, but what could he have done? Sent him a message on twitter? He could only imagine the stir that would have caused. 

“I’m the one who’s sorry Kurt; I should have asked Elliott for your number as soon as I found out you two knew one another,” Blaine interjected. 

“Blaine’s an old fashioned gentleman in a rock star's body,” Elliott said, winking. 

“Are you staying in LA for long?” Blaine asked. 

“Just for a couple of days, then it’s back to New York,” Kurt explained. 

“Where you no doubt have some exciting new show to begin.” 

“I do actually; I’m the lead in a new musical.” 

“First a successful three week run in a play you both starred in and directed, and now another musical? Don’t you ever rest?”

There was no mistaking Blaine’s flirtatious tone this time, and Kurt was enjoying the attention already. 

“That’s why I took a few days off to come to LA,” Kurt pointed out. 

“Ah.” Blaine leaned in closer to Kurt, totally ignoring Elliott, Rachel and Jesse, who were all intently watching them still. His eyes never left Kurt’s face; he had his complete attention. “Am I allowed to ask what the role is for?” 

Kurt felt extremely flattered and quite determined not to let Blaine get away from him this time. Or at least not before they exchanged numbers. “It’s no secret,” Kurt said. He wondered if Blaine actually knew what it was already--since he had just commented about Kurt’s play--and was just pretending otherwise for the sake of conversation. Either way Kurt’s answer would have been the same. “I’m about to take on the role of Jerry Mulligan for an upcoming production of ‘An American in Paris.’” 

“Now that’s a show I’ll have to see.” 

All of a sudden Elliott coughed lightly to remind the pair that they were far from alone. In fact, a number of people had seemed to take notice of Kurt and Blaine’s interest in one another. Kurt didn’t really care about that, even if word got out, though he did wish he could find a quiet corner to talk to Blaine in private. The trouble was, if he were to suggest that, then it really might give people something to talk about. He could see the headlines now; ‘Broadway's’ Kurt Hummel seen sneaking off with Nightbird heartthrob Blaine Anderson.’ 

“Yes Elliott, was there something you wished to say?” Kurt asked innocently, fooling no one with his act. 

“I was just going to suggest that you and Blaine could go out on the balcony. It’s sectioned-off so no one would disturb the two of you while you talk,” Elliott explained. 

Kurt paused to look at Blaine, who just shrugged at him, though his wide smile showed his real opinion of Elliott’s gracious offer. “That would be nice. Thank you, Elliott.”

“It’s my pleasure. Here, take these two glasses of champagne and go knock yourselves out.” Elliott handed them each a long stem glass, told then how to find the patio he spoke of and urged the two men on their merry way.  
\-------------------------------------

Kurt stretched his arms and let out a loud yawn. Reminiscing about the past was all well and good, but only for so long. He gazed around their lovely honeymoon suite; it had seemed silly for them not to just stay in it from the start, considering the whole villa was theirs (and their guests’) for the next three days. The walls were painted a light beige that went nicely with the white crown molding and pale mint green curtains. From Kurt’s vantage point on the bed, he could see into the ensuite bathroom straight ahead. Blaine was currently out of view, which meant he was probably at the toilet. A large window was on the left hand side of the bed, and even with the blinds drawn bright sunlight was still peeking through. 

Just through the bedroom door was the foyer, complete with dining table, couch, sofa chairs and much more. Kurt loved it all, which was why he and Blaine had shelled out the money to have their wedding here. 

Blaine came out of the bathroom a few moments later and headed straight to Kurt, who was sitting on the edge of the bed now. He crouched down so their faces were level and Kurt draped his arms over Blaine’s shoulders. 

“I’m going put in an order for room service in a minute. What would you like for breakfast?” 

“Surprise me.” 

“Anything for my gorgeous groom,” Blaine cooed before kissing him on the lips. 

Yes, life was very good for Kurt Hummel, and by the end of the day, his name would become Kurt Hummel-Anderson. It had taken them a while to decide on what they should do about their names after they were married. Anderson-Hummel had been a strong contender but in the end, Hummel-Anderson won because it rolled better off the tongue. 

After Blaine dressed himself in a pair of jeans and a white cotton button down shirt, he used the room’s phone to order their meal. The lure of food was enough for Kurt to force himself out of their comfortable bed and get changed. While he loved Blaine’s casual clothing choice, Kurt was in too good of a mood to not add just a bit of flare. He picked out a pair of jeans that were a slightly darker shade than Blaine’s, but followed his fiancé’s lead with his shirt. The collar was a bit different, it being a rounded mandarin style and he put on a black vest over the top of it. 

He didn’t bother to style his hair for the moment, and just ran a comb through it. “How long do you think we have before people come looking for us?” Kurt asked as he followed Blaine out of their bedroom. 

“About forty minutes I would say; if we’re lucky.” 

“That should be enough time for breakfast at least.” 

“I’ll be surprised if I can fit anything in my stomach, what with all the butterflies fluttering around in there,” Blaine admitted. 

“I’m good for now, but as soon as we leave this room all the anxiety I’ve bottled up over the past few days about our wedding will probably come rushing back,” Kurt said. 

“You’d never know it from how relaxed you looked at the rehearsal dinner last night.” Blaine of course had been able to tell that Kurt’s calmness had been merely skin deep, and he wasn’t the only one. Aside from being generally happy about their impending wedding, which words could not begin to describe, a lot could go wrong in a day and it usually did during a wedding. It seemed to be a unpreventable thing; wedding were just stressful; wonderful, but stressful. 

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough how ours will go down. But until then, I’ll just contently bask in the glory of today being our wedding day and let it keep me going until the big moment happens.” Kurt was tempted to check his phone to see if everything had arrived to the chateau all right. He trusted their wedding planner Nicole's ability but it was hard for Kurt to sit back and let other people do everything for him. 

Blaine came to stand behind Kurt and began massaging his shoulders. “What the both of us need to do is take a deep breath, relax and remember that no matter what could happen, we’re getting married. Which means it’s our day Kurt, and nothing and no one can take that away from us.” 

“Isn’t that what my dad told you yesterday?” Kurt asked, smirking. 

Blaine nodded. “And as you know Burt's advice is full of words to live by, which is why I'm telling them to you now.” 

There was a knock at the door and Blaine went to open it. Two members of staff wheeled in their breakfast and after Blaine insisted on tipping them both, they took their leave. Blaine was the one to lay everything out on their table. Kurt merely watched him. Blaine’s constant pampering during their first few months together had gotten a little excessive at times. Eventually Kurt admitted this to Blaine and an agreement was met (they would save such treatment for special occasions and the odd surprise) and that was that. 

“Thanks for indulging me, Kurt,” Blaine said as he lit the candles on the table. 

“I know how much you love making me breakfast, honey.” 

“You still make better pancakes though.” 

“I think I’m about to be outdone here.” Kurt sat down at the table and immediately went for the fluffy pancakes on the plate in front of him. His eyes rolled back into his head with pleasure as soon as the first morsel touched his tongue. Sweet flavour awakened his taste buds, and Kurt let out a soft ‘mm’ in reply. Kurt cut another generous piece of pancake with his fork and kept coming back for more. “Wow, these are yummy,” he murmured as he continued chewing. 

“They must be, with a reaction like that.” Blaine decided to find out for himself and his eyes widened as soon as he ate his first bite. He barely paused long enough to wash things down with a big drink of coffee. “These are good! The syrup is amazing, what is this flavour I’m tasting… hazelnut?” 

“I think that’s from the coffee,” Kurt said. 

“Well whatever it is I’m loving it. I hope I have any room left for bacon.” 

The rest of the couple’s meal went by in a usual fashion for them. Kurt and Blaine chatted about yesterday's events. How long it took them to get their walk down the aisle perfectly synchronized, the long but very enjoyable rehearsal dinner, and lastly how handsome the both of them looked in the outfits they’d chosen for the rehearsals. As far as the compliments went, their obvious flirtations with each other were intended and very much enjoyed. It would have seemed like any other day for them, if they weren’t in a fancy French villa. 

After Kurt helped clean the table (at his insistence), Blaine came to stand beside him and wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist. He softly kissed the side of Kurt’s neck before taking hold of his hand. As much as Kurt wanted to see how everything was coming together for the wedding, there was still time to spare. Blaine seemed to know what Kurt was thinking, and he pulled Kurt gently along, clearly with something in mind. 

“I thought we could spend a moment out on the veranda,” Blaine explained. 

“That would be nice.” There had been so few chances for them to take in the beautiful surroundings since their arrival two days ago. Yesterday had been all about the wedding and reception rehearsals and the day before that the long flight to get here. Kurt knew there would be ample time once the ceremony was over, but it still felt nice to steal a few minutes now. 

The veranda just outside the double French doors in the suite’s foyer held a quaint but still splendid patio area, and the view was spectacular. The light of the sunny day danced off of the blue water of the outdoor pool below. Kurt could smell the sweet scents of the many trees in bloom surrounding the pool. All this and more was the reason Kurt and Blaine had chosen this place as their wedding venue. 

Blaine’s thoughts were not on the beautiful scenery however, but were lost in the past yet again. This time it was because a pivotal part in Kurt and Blaine’s story had happened on a similar patio back in Los Angeles. He stepped over to the edge of the railing and turned back to smile at Kurt, the memories washing over him. 

\---- February 9th 2015 - LA - Elliott's party ---

 _‘This is it Blaine, you can’t let this second chance pass you by,’_ Blaine silently coached himself. It was now or never. Or at least, that’s what Blaine kept telling himself. Kurt was right there with him, looking devilishly handsome in his blue floral print button down shirt and bright red pants. The lighting from the patio only made Kurt’s many attractive qualities even that more obvious. 

He and Kurt had just spent the last twenty minutes idly telling each other about themselves. A lot of playful flirting had happened in the process, and Blaine’s growing attraction towards Kurt had intensified with every spoken word. 

“There’s something I meant to tell you when we met at the People’s Choice Awards, Kurt.” Blaine wasn’t nervous; he was excited to finally talk to Kurt without a time limit, or within earshot of other people. 

Kurt turned away from the railing he had been leaning against to smile at Blaine. “Oh?” 

“I’ve been to two of your shows in New York.” 

“Which ones?” Kurt asked with fluttering eyes. 

“‘Anything Goes’ and your original play ‘Are You Listening Now?’ Both of which I thoroughly enjoyed. But I have to say your performance of Billy completely blew me away when I saw it. It’s left me with an impression ever since actually…” Blaine managed not to blush enough for it to be noticeable (or so he hoped), but the same could not be said for his very obvious heart eyes. 

If Kurt did see them (because how could he not) his delighted smile in response was encouraging. “Thank you Blaine, ‘Anything Goes’ was my breakout show and it holds a special place in my heart because of that. I really put everything I had into the role, and while my performance was well received, it made me realize I had a long way to go still.” 

“I’ve always wanted to know; did you compose the song you sang in ‘Are You Listening Now?’?” 

Kurt nodded. “It almost became a musical, but in the end I decided to just have one song to use a monologue.” 

“I thought so!” Blaine replied, a little too loudly but thankfully Kurt just laughed at his exuberance. “I only wish I could have seen more of your shows but it got harder to go back to New York once my band started to take off.” 

“I imagine doing a world tour as Starchild’s opening act would keep you rather busy.” 

A giddy grin spread across Blaine’s face; it didn’t even matter to him if Kurt only knew about his tour from researching online. Just the fact that Kurt knew that Nightbird had been the show opener for Starchild’s first world tour was amazing. 

“You’re not the only one who has something to admit Blaine. I’ve been following Nightbird since your debut single ‘Sing it to Me, Babe,’ if you’ll believe it. And in case you don’t, I have proof.” Kurt reached into his jacket pocket and brought out his cellphone. He quickly unlocked it and scrolled his thumb along the screen before handing it over for Blaine inspect. 

There Blaine saw that Kurt had Nightbird’s first album ‘Airfoil’ in his music collection, as well as their newest single ‘Fearlessly Forever,’ which had been first performed on the tour. Blaine hardly knew what to say; so he kept grinning at Kurt, who was watching him with amusement. 

“Small world huh?” Kurt said. 

Blaine nodded. He couldn’t help but notice many of the other tracks in Kurt’s music collection were on his own phone. “I see that we share the same taste in music, Kurt.” 

“Why don’t you type your number in my contact list so we can share numbers as well then.” 

Such a bold request caused Blaine to laugh in amusement, and he quickly complied. _‘That saves me the trouble of figuring out how to cleverly ask Kurt for his.’_ As soon as Blaine finished adding his number in Kurt’s contact list he handed his phone back. 

“I just wish I had been able to go to one of your shows, Blaine, but despite my efforts to, I still haven’t had the pleasure to see Nightbird perform live yet,” Kurt explained. 

“Would you like to tomorrow?” Blaine suddenly asked. “We’re playing a gig.It’s not a big concert or anything, but you’re welcome to come see us play…” Blaine had no idea what Kurt’s agenda was for his stay in LA after tonight, but that hadn’t stopped Blaine from inviting him on the off chance that he could (and would) attend. “If you’re able to that is,” he quickly added. 

“I’d love to come see you play, Blaine!” Kurt instantly replied with delight. Blaine had never seen such a genuine smile on someone before; it was refreshing, and beyond adorable. 

However much Blaine had hoped Kurt would accept, he was still pleasantly surprised from how easily the answer came. “You would?” 

Kurt let out a throaty laugh. “Yes of course I would. I don’t have anything special planned tomorrow and even if I did, I’d just cancel it so I could come see your show.” 

“Great! I’ll text you the details later.” 

“Be sure that you do, but in the meantime…” Kurt turned to look towards the door leading back inside. “There’s a perfectly good party we’ve abandoned, not that I haven’t enjoyed chatting with you out here, but we should probably get back soon.” 

“You have a point,” Blaine agreed, following Kurt to head back inside.

The room was indeed rocking, they discovered upon their return; a good number of people were letting loose on the dancefloor. Blaine, seeing a good opportunity, turned to Kurt and offered his arm to him. “Care to join me out on the dancefloor?” 

“It would be my pleasure,” Kurt chimed, taking his arm and strutting with him towards the dancing crowded in front of them. 

\------------------------------------

“And what has you looking so amused with yourself, Blaine?” Kurt asked, bringing his fiancé’s thoughts back to the present once more. 

“I was just remembering the time we talked on that patio at Elliot’s birthday party,” Blaine answered. 

“Flirted more like, because if my memory serves me, you were sure laying on the charm. You never left my side for a second as we danced, laughed, mingled, and of course, flirted the night away.” Kurt was still amazed that the media hadn’t caught wind of this and come up with a racy article that following morning. _‘If only they knew what had happened after the party,’_ Kurt thought with a smirk.

“Considering where it led us to, I have no regrets,” Blaine said. 

The romantic moment was interrupted when Kurt’s phone got a text alert, although Kurt didn’t immediately check to see who it was from. Not until he kissed Blaine on the lips and muttered his apologies. 

“It’s Nicole… she thought I might want to check in with her to see how everything’s going,” Kurt said, smiling. “I’m so glad we hired her as our wedding planner.” 

“And you aren’t texting her back to say yes because...” 

“Because what kind of person would I be if I were to abandon you on our wedding day.” 

“You’d be you; the man I fell in love with who needs to see for himself that everything is running smoothly,” Blaine finished for Kurt. 

They came together and shared a long tender hug and Kurt refused to let go even as they headed back into their honeymoon suite. Now that Kurt had Blaine’s blessing, he quickly replied to Nicole to say he would meet up with her soon. Just not before he spent some quality time with his soon-to-be husband, because that was exactly how Kurt liked to operate. He might be all business most of the time, but ever since Blaine had walked into his life, Kurt had learned to appreciate, cherish and crave the quiet intimate moments he had brought with along with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A best man’s first job was to ensure the groom remained calm before the wedding and Elliott Gilbert planned to do just that, as soon as he located him. There wasn’t any real cause for worry yet; it was still morning and hours until the big event. Elliott imagined that Blaine (who had asked Elliott to be his best man) and Kurt had enjoyed a lovely breakfast together, so he hadn’t been any rush to see them. But when Elliott did knock at their door, there was no answer.

“Hey lovebirds, I know it’s your day and all but you have to come out of there at some point,” Elliott called through the door with a smile, even though he was pretty sure no one was inside. 

 

Thank goodness for technology--and being able to afford roaming fees--because sending Blaine a quick text sure beat searching the entire chateau for him.

_Where are you at Blaine? I hate to be failing my best man duties already._

_**Sorry about that. I’m currently pool side. Come join me there.** _

Elliott’s stunningly handsome face scrunched up at the thought. “The pool, really?” He shook his head in amusement as he hurried off to meet Blaine. _‘Strange time for a swim, but that’s Blaine for you,’_ Elliott thought. 

However, as soon as Elliott arrived on scene he discovered that Blaine showed no signs of wanting to take a dip. He was lying on one of the lawn chairs, apparently soaking in the sunlight as he enjoyed a relaxing drink outside. 

“Does Kurt know you’ve started your honeymoon without him?” Elliott teased. 

If Blaine’s eyes weren’t hidden behind his designer ray bans Elliott imagined he’d see Blaine roll them at him. “Kurt’s holding a power meeting with Nicole right now. I figured they didn’t need me getting in their way.” 

Now it was Elliott’s turn to roll his eyes at Blaine. “It’s your wedding too Blaine, and I doubt Kurt asked you to leave.” 

“You got me there; I came here to try to relax. I might not be the planner Kurt is, but I do want things to go well. I trust Kurt and Nicole’s ability though, so instead of nervously fluttering around them, I decided to take a breather while I can,” Blaine explained before sipping at his virgin margarita.

Elliott sat down in the free chair beside him and tucked his hands behind his head. The two friends lay there for a spell, drinking in the beautiful spring scenery. “So how are you feeling, Blaine?” 

“Excited, anxious, giddy, nervous, amazed… all at the same time. So it’s been an interesting morning so far--to say the very least,” Blaine answered. 

“What about Kurt?” 

“As far as I can tell he’s keeping it together. I’m sure he’s feeling a lot of the same emotions as me, but that’s to be expected, right?” 

Elliott nodded. Because he had essentially been there since the start of Kurt’s and Blaine's relationship, he knew first hand how much the two trusted one another. He was both happy and envious of the strength of their bond, but mostly happy of course. Anyone who knew the pair couldn’t dispute how much they deserved one another. 

Blaine’s phone got a sudden text alert and Elliott quietly observed his friend as he started to read it. There was no need to guess the identity of Blaine’s messenger, not when he was grinning like that. 

“It’s Kurt. Things are going well with the wedding set up so far,” Blaine said. 

“Glad to hear it, because I’d hate for anything to go wrong. This day has been a long time coming, Blaine.” 

Blaine laughed, “That’s what I said to Kurt when I proposed.” 

“I’m still amazed it took you so long to ask him. Considering how you practically begged me to keep him company at that concert you invited Kurt to the day after my birthday party.” 

“I don’t think that’s what happened back then,” Blaine argued. 

Elliott sat up on the chair and smirked at Blaine. “Well I beg to differ.” 

\--- February 10th 2015 - LA --- 

“You’ve got to help me out here Elliott; I’ve run out of any other ideas!” Blaine’s frantic voice shouted through the speaker of Elliott’s cellphone. 

The last thing Elliott had expected was his friend and roommate to suddenly call him up out of the blue. Especially since the last time he had seen Blaine was when Kurt had offered to walk him home after the party yesterday evening. 

“You might wanna tell me what you want me to do before you start begging and pleading, Blaine,” suggested Elliott, who saw no reason to hide the amusement in his voice. 

“I invited Kurt to tonight's concert and he said yes, but he just texted me that he’s going alone,” Blaine quickly explained. 

“Would you prefer he brought a date?” Elliott asked. 

“ _Elliott_ ,” Blaine grumbled with annoyance. 

“Sorry.” Elliott knew he should cut Blaine a break, but it was hard not to tease him sometimes. Blaine was so refreshingly sweet he often acted like he was still a teenager instead of his actual age of twenty-five years. “What can I do to help? Do you want me to come along and keep Kurt company during the concert?” 

Blaine let out a loud sigh of relief. “Yes that’s it exactly! So would you? I’d hate for Kurt to be all on his own…” 

It was tempting for Elliott to point out that Kurt was a full fledged adult who could take care of himself, but he couldn’t. It was so like Blaine to think of others before himself and make sure they were looked after. “I’d be happy to, Blaine.” And he meant it; Elliott considered Blaine a close friend, and while the same could not be said for Kurt, he knew the man enough to approve of Blaine’s interest in him. It really came to no surprise either; Blaine had made his intentions with Kurt pretty clear at the party and Elliott was proud of Blaine making this move. It made him wonder what had gone down after they had left? But Elliott wasn’t about to ask him for any juicy details --if they were any to tell in the first place. Either way, whatever had happened was enough for Kurt to agree to seeing Blaine again so soon. _‘Way to go, Blaine.’_

“Thank you Elliott, you’re a life saver! Kurt’s coming before the show starts so I can introduce him to the rest of the band. You can come then too if you like. There’s no reserved seating for the concert though, just an open floor… so you’ll have to fend for yourselves once the shows begins I’m afraid.”

“We’ll be fine Blaine; I’m no stranger when it comes to mosh pits after all. And I know Kurt will be able to keep up with me just fine too.” 

“I know, I just want everything to go perfectly tonight--or as near as I can get,” Blaine said, sighing.

“You must really like him huh?” 

“You have no idea.” 

\--------------------------------------

“Well maybe I did go a bit overboard with my request… but that’s only because I--” Blaine began. 

“--was desperately falling in love with Kurt?” Elliott finished for him, cutting off Blaine’s words. 

What was with Elliott’s catty remarks? Though Blaine wasn’t actually bothered by them; he enjoyed his friend’s sass. It kept things interesting. Blaine also couldn’t deny that his claims weren't true, though at the time Blaine hadn’t been aware that his feelings towards Kurt ran that deep.

“I should go check on Kurt.” Blaine stood up, ignored Elliott’s teasing smirk and headed back to where he had left Kurt before coming outside.   
___________________________________________________________________

Kurt had just finished his meeting with Nicole when Rachel and Jesse managed to track him down. He remained seated at the table as they approached, poised and projecting as much of a zen state as possible. 

“There you are, Kurt,” Rachel said as she came to stand beside him. 

“We were worried you were starting to have cold feet,” Jesse added playfully. 

“I’m fine,” Kurt replied, but that didn’t feel like a good enough answer to him. “I’m more than fine actually; I’m marrying to love of my life today.” 

“So all is good with the wedding then?” Jesse saw Kurt glare at him and he chuckled, until he realized that only made things worse. “I mean with the wedding preparations and not your emotional state, Kurt.” 

“For the most part yes, there’s been one mix up so far, but nothing major.” Kurt’s demeanour was the very picture of leisure as he sat crossed legged at the table with his arms resting on his knee.

“Then why are you glaring at us like that?” Jesse questioned. 

“I know why you’re here and I’m telling you now, I am not going to be separated from Blaine before the wedding. We are going to get ready together in the same room, just like we planned and nothing you two can say or do will change my mind,” Kurt warned. 

“We wouldn’t dream of it, Kurt,” Rachel innocently chimed, following her husband’s lead. Too bad Kurt wasn’t buying their act. He rolled his eyes at them. “Not when you and Blaine have basically been inseparable since day one…”

While not totally accurate, since he and Blaine did spend time apart (a little too much at times for Kurt’s liking), Kurt knew what Rachel was getting at, and he really should have expected it. The event Rachel had teasingly hinted at had basically become an inside joke amongst Blaine and Kurt’s most trusted friends. 

\--- February 9th 2015 - LA - the night of Elliott’s birthday party ---

“I would love it if you’d walk to me to my house, Kurt.” 

Kurt’s was still spinning after hearing those lovely words Blaine had said. He was very glad he’d asked--even if it had been on a whim. The party was beginning wind down, and a number of people (including the birthday boy himself) had gone off for what Kurt could only assume was a more private setting. The lucky bastards. Kurt wished he could do the same, but this was only his and Blaine’s second meeting. 

They had just left the main building and were now making their way to Blaine’s house, which was only a few blocks away. It had been quite the evening; Kurt and Blaine had spent literally hours flirting shamelessly with one another. If only things were simpler, then he and Blaine could act on their mutual desire for one another and just go for it. They hadn’t even shared a single kiss. _‘This is what I get for deciding not to drink too much tonight,’_ Kurt thought regretfully. No chance for an impetuous drunken kiss. Oh well, Kurt still held by his decision not to get too sloppy. 

Maybe all was not lost though. Kurt was sure Blaine would welcome a goodnight kiss at the very least. So with that positive thought to keep him going, Kurt smiled at Blaine, who was walking close beside him, and tried to think of something charming to say. 

“I really had fun time tonight, Kurt,” Blaine said. 

“Me too.” Kurt loved hearing Blaine say his name; it rolled off his tongue so easily. God, he was too sexy for words! It was no wonder that Blaine’s smooth sounding voice had helped bring his band to stardom. “Elliott sure knows how to throw a good party.” 

Blaine laughed, “You don’t have to tell me; we’re roommates, remember?” Blaine and his fellow bandmates shared a large five bedroom house with Elliott, who had moved in shortly after their tour together. Blaine had told Kurt how they had been friends before, but travelling together had really brought them all closer together. The closeness had never taken a romantic turn between Elliott and Blaine though, who were the only gay men amongst the group. Kurt had been secretly relieved to hear this, not that he had believed the rumours going around that the two might have been a secret item at some point. Kurt knew all about Elliott’s many alluring qualities, and if things had gone differently back when they had both been living in New York during their college days, who knew what might had happened. 

But because nothing had, Blaine and Kurt were both conveniently single, and Kurt for one did not intended to let this new opportunity him pass him by. He might not have a concert to invite Blaine to, but there was still plenty he could offer--like a front row seat for his upcoming run in ‘An American in Paris.’ Blaine might not be able to make it (everything was still so up in the air at this point), but he could at least invite him.

“I can’t wait to see you and your band perform tomorrow Blaine! I’ve been dying to go see a Nightbird concert for the longest time!” Kurt exclaimed. Having a date with Blaine already was yet another thing to look forward to. It made the fact that Kurt would be leaving for New York in two days easier to face as well. 

“It should be a pretty good show. It’s at this club we used to perform at all the time before the band took off.” 

“The fact that there’s no reserved seating bodes well for me being a last minute invite,” Kurt said. He wasn’t sure if Rachel and Jesse had any plans, or if he’d even want to invite them along if they didn’t. On the one hand; concerts weren’t that fun to go alone, but then, Kurt was kind of wanting to go to this one solo. 

“You can come early if you like and meet the rest of the band before the show begins,” Blaine suggested. 

Kurt nodded instantly; forcing this thoughts aside so he could pay proper attention to Blaine. “I’d like that.” He could figure out all the what ifs and other details later on, right now he wanted to enjoy these last few minutes with Blaine --at least as far as tonight went. 

Which he did, and so did Blaine, who spent their fifteen minute walk chatting with him the whole way. It was easy for Kurt to forget that they were both celebrities in their own right, each with a strong fanbase who would probably squeal with delight if they knew Blaine and Kurt’s current whereabouts. There weren’t any paparazzi to be seen though, nor had there been back any the party, so was no danger of their romantic stroll outside being posted online. 

The only downside came when Blaine announced that had reached their destination and Kurt’s heart sank. He managed not to show his disappointment though, and put on a brave face. What was going on with him? Kurt was acting like some bashful teenager all of a sudden. Why was he acting like he couldn’t survive if he weren’t with Blaine? Where had his usual, independent twenty-five-year-old self gone? ‘Oh, who the hell cares!’ shouted the romantic in Kurt. When was the last time someone had affected Kurt this much? ‘Never!’ 

“Well, this is my stop, unfortunately,” Blaine announced, ending Kurt’s internal argument. 

Kurt grinned at Blaine; he needed to say something good to set the mood right. “It’s like the saying goes; all good things must come to an end.” A sudden impulse to be more direct with Blaine entered Kurt’s mind. “As much as it pains me to admit it.” 

Blaine laughed in reply and his grinning face turnly adorable bashful. “You and me both.” He rubbed the back of his neck before sneaking a glance at Kurt, who grinned back at him flirtatiously. 

“It’s funny how life turns out huh? We’ve both been fans of one another for ages and yet have never crossed paths before the PCA. I bet some people think celebrities like us all know and hang out with each other on a regular basis. I only wish that were the case! There’s still so many people I haven’t met even within the Broadway community!” Kurt began to babble. 

As Kurt’s words flew off, Blaine simply stood there listening to the musical sound of his voice. He did his best to listen to every fast-spoken word, but Blaine soon found himself becoming swept up in his growing affection for Kurt. He was just so amazing, and handsome, and hot, and sexy and--where was all of this even coming from? From the moment his eyes had fallen on Kurt tonight, something had taken him over. Something Blaine couldn’t quite place just yet. It had to be more than simple lust though. Even if Blaine’s physical attraction towards Kurt was extremely high. _‘He’s just so… so...’_ Blaine racked his brain for the proper word and decided to look deep into Kurt’s blue eyes for inspiration.

But his attempts ended up triggering a different result; Blaine’s emotions took fully over. One minute he was gazing dreamily at Kurt, and next thing he knew, Blaine’s body rushed forward to kiss Kurt on the lips. Kurt found himself suddenly rendered silent as Blaine pressed their mouths together. Blaine’s hands gravitated towards Kurt’s waist, but the realization of what Blaine had just done hit him before they made any contact. 

Blaine pulled back just enough to look Kurt in the eye; what had he done? How could he have acted so rashly? 

Kurt fluttered his eyes at Blaine in stunned surprise, but before the many doubts in Blaine’s mind could take root, Kurt kissed him back. Passion erupted within Blaine, tossing his thoughts aside to enjoy the overwhelming sensation of Kurt’s mouth on his. Now it was Kurt’s hands that found their way to fiercely grip Blaine’s shoulders. Blaine, who was acting entirely on instinct at this point, clasped the bottom of Kurt’s face with his own hands. 

What happened next was nothing neither man could have anticipated; Blaine and Kurt--off in their own little word-- began to heavily make out right on Blaine’s doorstep. Each additional kiss only further awakened their intense desire for one another, making it difficult to come to their senses and stop. Blaine for one didn’t want to stop anyway, so he made no attempts to. Kissing Kurt was the best feeling on earth. The rush it brought--wow-- Blaine hadn’t even been aware he had been longing to find something like this (whatever this was exactly) for so long. 

Ten glorious minutes passed before Blaine and Kurt broke apart and let what had just transpired sink in. 

Kurt’s giddy smile was back as soon as he glanced at Blaine. “That was unexpected...” He took another deep breath. “But good, very, very _good_.” 

Any lingering embarrassment Blaine might have had over his forward actions were worth it if that was the reaction he’d gotten out of Kurt. His eyes were lit with wonder, his mouth upturned and beaming and his arms were still tightly wrapped around Blaine’s shoulders. 

Blaine gulped down the rising catch in his throat and nodded; he should probably say his goodbyes now, but he couldn’t bring himself to. Instead he chose to cut to the chase and use good old fashioned honesty. “We basically have two options here, Kurt; we can stop now and go our separate ways for the night. Or we can both admit how much we don’t want to do that, throw caution to the wind, head through the door in front of us together and just…” Blaine didn’t mean to draw out his words, but ‘fuck our brains out’ seemed a bit too distasteful to him. “Just go for it,” Blaine finished. 

“The second one, definitely the second one,” Kurt muttered hurriedly, kissing Blaine again to seal the deal. 

Things became pretty much a blur for Blaine after that point and he barely managed to open the door so he and Kurt could rush inside. The house was empty, which came as no surprise since everyone living there had gone to the party. Blaine didn’t pause to comment on this, nor did Kurt, who clearly was more than ready to get to the good stuff. Blaine grabbed Kurt by the arm, urging towards his bedroom and the second he cleared the door he found himself pushed hard against the wall. 

“I am so glad we decided to do this, Blaine,” Kurt said right before he began to teasingly kiss his neck. 

Blaine found it very hard to speak while Kurt was rocking his world--and things had literally just gotten started. Wow, tonight was gonna be something else!

“So am I!” Blaine moaned as new waves of pleasure washed over him. 

Kurt spread Blaine’s hands out to the side of the wall, lacing their fingers together as he skillfully kissed the sides of his neck. Using only his teeth, he somehow managed to undo the top two buttons of Blaine’s shirt to expose his collarbone. Blaine ran his hands down the small of Kurt’s back, eventually stopping at his well-shaped behind. 

To Blaine's giddy delight, Kurt gravitated downwards, grazing Blaine's skin with his teeth as he did. The light touch made his the hairs on the back of his neck stand up (but luckily nothing else). Then Kurt stopped to focus on one area and by the time Blaine, who was in such a state of pleasure to notice a thing, Kurt had left a mark on his collarbone. 

Kurt licked his lips and brought his head level with Blaine’s so they could lock lips once more. Even though Blaine didn’t consider himself a sleep on the first date kind of guy, he wasn’t the least bit worried about that they were doing. This wasn’t going to be some one night stand; they were going to see each other tomorrow. But even if that weren’t the case, they were both adults who knew what they wanted and thankfully, had no problems admitting it was each other. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurt was just about to sarcastically ask Rachel if she and Jesse had anything better to do than to stand there and tease him, when Blaine and Elliott entered the room. 

“Hey all, so what have we missed?” Elliott asked the group. 

“Oh, not much.” Kurt paused so he could give Blaine a quick peck on the lips. “Just Rachel and Jesse bugging me about how Blaine and I slept together so quickly.” 

“Which time?” Elliott asked. 

“The first one,” Kurt answered in his quintessential ‘I am not going to humour you’ voice. 

Blaine rolled his eyes. “We’re never going to live that down are we?” 

“Apparently not.” 

“Oh, you know it’s all in fun,” Rachel said, hugging Kurt and then Blaine. 

“How did the meeting go?” Blaine asked. 

“Good…” Kurt hesitated for a moment; he hadn’t decided when he should mention the one little issue that had come up. But now that Blaine was here, and the idea of lying was out of the question, so Kurt figured there was no time like the present. Or at least that had been his plan, but that was before his cell phone ended up ringing. Kurt held up his finger to put a hold on answering Blaine’s question so he could see who it was from. “It’s Nicole.” Kurt saw Blaine frown at him with concern and he patted Blaine’s shoulder. “I asked her to call when the photographer arrived,” he quickly explained to put his fiancé at ease. “Hi there, Nicole, thanks for getting back to me…” 

All of a sudden Kurt went dead quiet and Blaine, who couldn’t really make out what Nicole was saying, was forced to watch Kurt’s face drop and eyes widened. 

“Are you serious?” Kurt’s smile changed into an annoyed frown, complete with lowered eyebrows. “How is that even possible? Was it one of the staff?” 

Blaine didn’t bother to move closer to Kurt in attempts to listen in, but he was dying to know what was going on. 

“So what does this mean?” Another pause as Kurt listened to whatever Nicole was saying to him. Kurt mouthed ‘sorry’ to Blaine before letting out a heavy sigh. “All right, I guess we’ll have to just play things by ear at this point. No it’s okay, I know you’re doing everything you can.” Kurt looked over at Jesse, Elliott and Rachel, who were all anxiously watching him. “I need to tell Blaine what’s going on. Keep me posted. Thanks. Bye.” 

Kurt didn’t waste a second breaking the bad news to the group. “The French press was apparently tipped off about the wedding. Nicole says it’s all over the net.” 

Rachel let out a loud gasp and brought her hands to her mouth. “What? Oh no!” 

“So far there’s no sign of any paparazzi here but they could still try to show up. Nicole told me the chateau’s staff is bringing in more security guards just to play it safe,” Kurt explained. 

It made it easier for Blaine to control his own disappointment at the news when he saw how Kurt was pushing himself to remain calm. He knew Kurt didn’t need him to try to fix things, but that didn’t stop Blaine from placing a comforting arm around Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt smiled, muttered his thanks and slipped his arm around Blaine’s waist. 

“I know it’s not the end of the world or anything,” Kurt said. “I just thought we’d be able to keep things under wraps. We were so careful… like at the airport… and now it was all for nothing…” 

 

“It’s going to be okay, even if the paparazzi does show up, they won’t be able to get very far,” Blaine pointed out. 

“Yeah I know,” Kurt mumbled back. He took a seat at the table, and grabbed for Blaine’s hand the moment he was settled. Blaine sat down beside him, gently massaging his shoulders as they sat there silently together. 

Blaine was a whole mix of emotions; he was angry at whomever had leaked their wedding to the press, worried about what this could mean for them, and determined for it not to ruin their day. In his heart Blaine knew this new turn of events couldn’t, but he understood why Kurt wasn’t recovering so easily. 

Elliott glanced at Jesse and Rachel, saw them both nod in silent agreement and approached the solemn looking couple. “I think it’s time that the three of us make ourselves useful.” He placed a hand on Blaine and Kurt’s shoulders and smiled at them. “If anyone can turn this around it’s you two, and paparazzi or no paparazzi, this is still going to be wedding of the decade.” 

“That’s true,” Kurt said, smiling weakly. 

“We’ll go check and see how both of your families are doing,” Rachel offered. 

“That’s a great idea, honey!” Jesse said. “I call the Andersons, it’s been far too long since Cooper and I have swapped success stories.” 

“Thanks guys, Kurt and I won’t be long,” Blaine said. 

Once they were alone, Kurt turned to face Blaine and let his emotions out. He didn’t cry but it he was clearly shaken up. “There goes our plan to give the first exclusive about our wedding to People Magazine.” 

“It will still be _our_ first account of the wedding, Kurt, no matter what the press finds out,” Blaine reminded him. 

“I know.” Kurt sighed again. “All of our guest are already here, and the chateau’s secluded enough so it won’t be easy for anyone to sneak in.” 

“And I seem to remember that the chateau’s staff had to sign a privacy agreement?” 

Kurt nodded. “It wasn’t anything huge, they just had to agree to not posting any photos or anything along those lines.” 

Back during the wedding planning stages, Kurt and Blaine had discussed at length what precautions they should put into keeping things a secret. It wasn’t as if their getting married needed to be kept under wraps;they’d been wearing their engagement rings in public all year. (Which had probably fuelled the conspiracy theory that they were already secretly married. They had shared a good laugh after hearing about it via twitter.) 

“No wedding ever runs perfectly to plan, Kurt,” Blaine playfully added. 

It certainly hadn’t at Rachel’s and Jesse’s wedding: not only did the paparazzi arrive at the beautiful Manhattan hotel where the nuptials were taking place, but the food at the reception dinner also didn’t end up being the vegan meal the couple had ordered. 

“Oh, but I was so set on us being the first so we could brag about it during our interview for People.” 

Blaine snorted, instantly recognizing that his fiancé was using humour to show he was feeling better. 

“And I had been doing so well; I didn’t freak out when Nicole told me they’d sent the wrong flowers for the wedding.” 

“They sent us the wrong flowers?” Blaine blurted out, rising from his chair in shock. Horror swept across his face and now Kurt was the one calming his distraught husband to be. “But the white orchids and yellow roses we finally decided on were perfect, Kurt!” 

“Something got lost in the translation and we were sent white orchids mixed with cream coloured roses instead.” Kurt pulled Blaine closer so he could kiss him on the cheek. “In some kind of ironic twist of fate, the flowers they sent us actually look even better. I asked for a sample to be put in our room so you could see for yourself. They’re more expensive than the ones we picked too, but because of the error, there’s no extra cost.” 

Blaine took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “If you’re not worried about it then I won’t be either. I was just caught off guard I guess.” 

“Hearing about the press leak a minute ago didn’t help either.” 

Kurt heard his phone buzz in his pocket and he rolled his eyes. “Now what…” he grumbled. “Oh, it’s good news actually. The photographer is here and apparently there was no sign of press during his journey here. Good; I’m not sure I can take anymore surprises today.” 

“Then we’d best head off and make ourselves presentable for our wedding photos then,” Blaine said. 

So what if the world knew that Blaine and Kurt were getting married that day, the ones who cared about the two celebrities would be happy for them. Maybe the extra publicity would just increase their fans' anticipation for their official statements.

“Should we tweet some sort of reply comment?” Blaine joked as they made their way back to their room. 

“As tempting as it would be to watch my twitter feed explode, I have a previous engagement.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The flowers turned out to be just as beautiful as Kurt had claimed. Which was a relief for Blaine, since a part of him was still a bit miffed about not getting what they had ordered. A lovely vase full of the white orchids and cream roses was waiting for the couple on the table in the foyer. One look at it made Blaine instantly relax; the flower company had even gone so far as to include matching boutonnieres for not only the two grooms, but the rest of the wedding party. 

With one crisis averted, Blaine was determined not to cause another by being late for the photographer. Their wedding suits were already laid out on the bed; this was Elliott’s doing for sure. Blaine smiled. He was glad he’d chosen him as his best man even when Cooper had protested strongly to the news. He loved his older brother, but Elliott had been there during all of his ups and downs with Kurt. 

Since Kurt and Blaine’s time together wasn’t always as much as they liked (especially in the beginning when they lived on opposite coasts) they had pretty much moved in with one another from the start. 

But just because Blaine and Elliott were no longer roommates didn’t mean their friendship had paid the price. If anything, Blaine felt closer to Elliott, who was a total romantic and did whatever he could to help the couple stay connected during the trials of long distance. 

“Oh look, Elliott left us a note,” said Blaine, who had just bent down to pick up the card. 

“What does it say?"

 

Kurt smiled. “Remember you two are only taking your clothes off to get dressed in these.” 

“That sounds more like something Jesse would say… let me see that card.” Blaine chuckled. “This isn’t Elliott’s handwriting at all!” 

“That doesn’t look like Jesse’s either… at least to me. Maybe he got Rachel to write it for him…”

“No… I think it’s Cooper’s!” Blaine exclaimed. “Unbelievable!” 

“So he’s simultaneously sabotaging and stealing Elliott’s best man duties? Oh Blaine, I know he’s family and about to be my brother, but Cooper is too much at times.” 

“Why do you think I chose Elliott as my best man over him? Just imagine the bachelor party he would have tried to throw me. Even when I said it would be pointless to have one since you and I are both guys!” 

“Remember how he tried to act all pouty at the gay club Elliott had us all go to for our joint pre-wedding party?” 

“Yeah and how it lasted only until all of those men started fawning over him.” Blaine rolled his eyes just at the memory. “Well enough about him, this is our day and not his. Let’s show him how we can not only keep our hands off each other but dress ourselves in a timely and precise manner.” 

Kurt nodded in agreement and reached for his garment bag, unzipping it to reveal his suit inside. After much consideration, Kurt had decided to go with a white jacket, not because black was a wedding cliche, but because it would compliment his complexion. Blaine had chosen to keep to the traditional black option, which Kurt was completely fine with-- it would create a nice contrast effect. 

The couple took off their current outfits without any sort of mischief, aside from Kurt winking cutely at Blaine when his undershirt came off. Things were going well, right up until Blaine turned around and saw Kurt standing there in his white button up shirt and black slacks. Seeing his fiancé nearly dressed for their wedding became too much for him to resist. What was the harm in a little kiss? Blaine wasn’t about to let Cooper tell him what he could and couldn’t do!

Without a word, Blaine glided over to Kurt, stole the tuxedo jacket out of his arms and kissed him before Kurt could say anything about it. 

“Enjoying yourself, Blaine?” Kurt asked with amusement, slipping his arms through the sleeves of his jacket that Blaine was holding out for him. 

Blaine came around to help button up the front and smirked at Kurt. “You should be too, considering who you’re about to marry.” 

Kurt laughed, “I love it when you get all adorably smug with me.” 

“Do you now?” 

“It reminds back to when we first hooked up and how you had that same expression as soon as we finished ravishing one another….” 

\--February 10th 2015 - The early hours of the morning-- LA, Blaine’s apartment --

“Wow,” Blaine rasped as he tried to get his breathing under control. “Is it just me or was that like the most amazing sex on earth?” 

From his spot beside Blaine on the bed, Kurt was in an equally winded state and looking just as amazed. He ran a hand through his tousled post-sex hair, and then down the front of his face. “No, it was that good; all four times--five if you count that first rush blow job.” 

Blaine turned on his side to face Kurt. “I still can’t believe we managed to do it that many times in one night.” 

“I think it’s morning by now, but that doesn’t make it any less impressive.” 

It had been a while since Blaine had slept with anyone (going on two months) and yet he hadn’t felt the least bit rusty. Kurt’s obvious skill aside, it wasn’t like him to connect with someone so easily--especially during sex. Any fling he’d had before (which weren’t many) were all about the physical act and not much else. This time it was different. Yes Blaine had thoroughly enjoyed himself, especially since he and Kurt turned out to very sexually compatible. He just hadn’t expected things to be so much… fun. They’d kept on laughing and flirting with one another from foreplay to afterglow and most of the moments in between. That in turn had made the refractory waiting periods afterwards much more interesting. 

“So just that we’re clear; there’s no regrets about sleeping together so quickly, right?” Kurt asked. 

“None,” Blaine instantly replied. “I usually don’t do this sort of thing, but whoever made up the no sex on the first date rule obviously didn’t have the insane raw chemistry that we do.” 

Kurt laughed at Blaine’s joke. “And we’re both adults who can do what we want.” 

“And even if people saw us leave together or figure out that we've slept together it won't negatively affect our respective careers because we’re both out.” 

“Seems to me that we’re in agreement then.” 

“We are… except I am left wondering if you still want to come to my concert tomorrow....” Blaine hoped that Kurt would, but he couldn’t say for sure. After moving so quickly, Kurt might want a chance to step back and think things through, or expect some sort of commitment. As far as the latter went, Blaine was willing to consider it, but there was still no forgetting how they barely knew one another. 

“As long and you still want me to, Blaine,” Kurt countered. 

_‘I deserved that,’_ Blaine thought. “I still want you to come to my concert tomorrow. The fact that we spent the night together doesn’t change that, if anything it makes me want to spend as much time as I can with you now.” He leaned over and touched the side of Kurt’s face, kissing him to show how he really meant it. But when he opened his eyes again, Blaine knew he needed to be more direct than that. “I really like you Kurt, and not just the person I thought I knew when I was simply a fan of yours. I know we kind of skipped ahead here, but that doesn’t mean we can’t get to know each other still.” 

Kurt’s heart had begun to race; he had wanted to say the same thing, but he was afraid he might scare Blaine off in the process. In all his years of dating, no one had challenged his virtues like Blaine had. Now that there was no worry that their night together would be just a one night stand, Kurt felt comfortable enough to open himself up to Blaine. 

“I’m really into you too, Blaine, so much that it should unnerve me… but it doesn’t; it feels right. You feel right here next to me. I dunno what that could mean for us, but I’d like to find out.” 

Without any hesitation, Blaine smiled affectionately at Kurt and replied, “I’m glad you feel the same way, Kurt.” 

“I wish I could offer you more than tomorrow… but I’m heading back to New York the following afternoon. So while that doesn’t mean we can’t keep going on dates, the wait in between them will probably be a lot longer.” 

“I’m sure we’ll manage; we are living in the golden age of technology after all.” 

Kurt grinned as Blaine snuggled up to him, half leaning on his side. It wouldn’t be long before Kurt’s need for sleep overtook him. He wasn’t the only one either; Blaine’s eyelids were already beginning to droop. Oh well. There would be plenty of time for them to continue their discussion. It wasn’t like Blaine was going to throw him out the door as soon as they woke up. There might be some grief involved if Blaine’s roommates returned in time to discover Kurt had spent the night, but considering how his whole body was aching with sated satisfaction, it would be well worth the cost.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

“Knock, knock,” Rachel chimed as she poked her head through the half open door of Kurt and Blaine’s suite. 

Kurt, who had just finished tying Blaine’s white bowtie, smiled invitingly at her. Once Rachel was inside and standing in front of them he asked,“well, how do we both look?”

He and Blaine had opted not to have any sort of stylist help them get ready. Kurt was more than capable of doing his own hair, just like he had been for the past twenty-seven years (not counting red carpet, shows, televised events and so on). In his opinion, Kurt had outdone himself this time. His bangs, which he’d let grow longer than usual, were styled atop his head in an impressive wave. Blaine’s job on his own hair was just as good; he’d tamed his curls with gel, but his head wasn’t completely plastered down. 

Rachel stood in front of the couple and scanned each of them from head to toe. When her assessment was done she nodded in approval. “Flawless,” she replied, and it was the perfect word to describe them. 

Kurt’s white jacket with black bowtie combo both complimented and contrasted Blaine’s black jacket and white bowtie perfectly. They were both wearing the same slim fit black slacks and black dress shoes. Just as Kurt had assured, their boutonnieres (cream roses with white baby’s breath) went beautifully with their ensembles. 

Booth grooms beamed back at Rachel with pride, far too happy to hide their delight in her verdict.

Kurt knew they looked good but there was nothing like getting a second opinion--as biased as it might be. “Thank you for stating the obvious Rachel, your opinion is terribly biased but it's nice to hear anyway.” Kurt said.

“I just came to tell you that your parents will be along soon,” Rachel explained.

Kurt nodded at her. He doubted that was the only reason for her arrival though; she had her ‘I’m up to something and can barely hide it behind my happy smile’ look on her face. If he had more time then Kurt would have tried to coax the truth out of her. 

“And what else?” he asked, making sure to keep his tone light and cheerful. 

“I wanted to give you something to have during the ceremony, Kurt,” Rachel answered as she walked up to him. 

In her hands was a fine golden chain, a necklace, Kurt realized. And when he saw the name in golden words in the middle of it, his eyes began to water. It was Rachel's beloved 'Finn' necklace, the one he had given to her when they were all still in high school. He had been gone for seven years now and they both still missed him terribly. Finn was the reason Kurt had decided not to have a best man for the wedding, as a homage, since he would have been his choice if he were still alive. 

Kurt took a moment to gather his composure before he could go on. “Are you sure?” Kurt’s voice was shaky; he knew how much the necklace meant to her.

Rachel nodded. “I’m sure. This way Finn can be with you like a brother should be.” 

“Thank you,” Kurt breathed. 

An impromptu of passing of arms ceremony was initiated when Rachel handed the necklace to Kurt, who took it graciously. He didn’t feel as if Finn’s presence had magically transferred to him, but that didn’t matter. His step-brother might be dead, but his memory still lived on. 

The beautiful moment was broken when Kurt couldn’t keep his shaking hands still enough to undo his bowtie. “Could you please help me out here, honey?” Kurt asked Blaine, sighing at his pitiful failure. 

“Sure,” Blaine said lovingly and he made quick work of the job. 

Once his bowtie was undone, Kurt handed the necklace back to Rachel so she could put it around his neck. She had to go up on tiptoe to loop the clasp together at the back but she eventually got it done. Afterward Kurt voiced his quiet thanks and Blaine started to do his collar back up without having to be asked. Kurt waited until Blaine had finished tying his bowtie before brushing the tears from his eyes. It was a good thing the only makeup he was wearing was a faint concealer, or else he’d have to redo everything over again. 

Kurt had never been one for wearing jewelry; the necklace felt cool against his skin. The fit wasn’t so tight that it felt constricting around his neck though, thankfully, so there was no fear of it becoming uncomfortable. Kurt swept Rachel up into his arms and hugged her tightly, whispering his thanks again before letting her go. 

“Finn would be really happy for you today, Kurt,” Rachel said. 

“Yeah,” Kurt weakly replied. He reached out and took Blaine’s hand in his and they shared a loving glance. 

There was a gentle knock on the door and the three of them turned to see Kurt’s dad and stepmom walk into the room. 

“Hey there, we’re not interrupting anything are we, kid?” Burt asked his son, noting Kurt’s red eyes. 

Kurt smiled and shook his head. “Not at all.” There was no reason to keep what had just happened from Burt of course, Kurt just knew if he were to tell them he would start crying again. “In fact, I was wondering when you two would show up.” 

“I had to arm wrestle Cooper to get to go before him and Blaine’s parents,” Burt joked, or at least, Kurt hoped he was just kidding around. 

Blaine rolled his eyes anyway; laughing at the mental image. “Good for you, Burt!” 

“Oh, you two both look so handsome in your wedding outfits!” Carole gushed as she rushed up to them. Kurt quickly demanded an overdue hug and spent far too long holding onto her as they laughed together. Eventually Burt became so impatient he actually pushed his wife aside so he could have his turn. Carole graciously stepped away and offered her best wishes to Blaine, who dished it right back at her as they hugged it out. 

“I can’t believe my son’s finally getting married,” Burt said. 

Kurt laughed, “It’s about time, huh? Though I still managed to keep my ‘legally married by thirty’ goal.” He turned to Rachel and winked at her. “And Rachel kept her goal of winning a Tony by twenty-five, so I think it’s safe to say ‘mission accomplished’ on both accounts.” At the time Rachel and Kurt had made those goals in the hopes they would be possible, but never knowing for sure. 

“I used to think getting married, where it would be actually legal, would just remain a far off dream of mine,” Blaine said. 

Burt hugged Blaine next and patted him on the shoulder afterwards. “Well you better believe it now Blaine, or else Kurt’s good mood is going to south real quick here.” 

Elliott suddenly rushed into the room, out of breath and struck with panic. “He’s coming! I couldn’t hold him back any longer! I barely managed to dart ahead so I could warn you all!” he shouted with over the top dramatics.

“Hah! Good one there, Elliott. Remind me again why you went with music instead of acting?” Cooper Anderson said with obvious sarcasm as he nonchalantly entered the scene. 

Neither man was putting much effort into their act though, considering that Elliott and Cooper had nothing but the utmost respect for one another. Blaine’s older brother of nine years had a knack for charming people into liking him, despite his over exuberance for life. The days when Blaine had resented his brother for constantly pulling focus were long over. 

When Blaine had moved to LA for college, Cooper was the one who’d instantly supported his decision. In fact, if it had been up to Cooper, Blaine would have moved in with him instead of staying in a school dorm. 

“Happy wedding day, little bro,” Cooper greeted, pulling Blaine in for a fierce hug. 

While Cooper’s busy life as an actor had often kept him away from getting to spend any ‘quality bro bonding time’ with Blaine, he had still been there for all the big events. Blaine’s first concert after forming Nightbird, his college graduation ceremony, the crazy party Cooper had thrown afterwards, and many more. He’d gone to three of the concerts during the tour with Starchild, including one in Europe! Anyone there to see his boisterous antics at the concert would have thought he was just another rabid fan cheering his heart out. 

Cooper often boasted that he was Nightbird’s biggest fan; until he had graciously given the title to Kurt once it was clear that he and Blaine were made for one another. Even then it had taken Kurt beating him in an old fashioned karaoke sing off competition. 

“Thanks, Coop,” Blaine said. 

Cooper turned his sights on Kurt next and his soon to be brother-in-law was given the full hug treatment too. Whatever Cooper whispered into Kurt’s ear made him laugh outrageously and Blaine had to resist rolling his eyes. 

Blaine’s and Cooper’s parents, Pam and Joshua were the last to arrive. But their beaming faces quickly made up for it, that and how fabulously dressed they were, Pam especially. Her dress was a deep purple, and flattered every inch of her body. 

“I hope we’re not too late to join in the festivities,” Pam told the group. 

“Heaven forbid!” Kurt replied as he embraced her. 

Joshua Anderson, who had divorced from Pam eight years ago, looked far more relaxed than Kurt would have expected. It had taken some time for Joshua to come around and accept his son for who he was. But in the years Kurt had known him, he could see how Blaine’s dad had tried his best to make up for that. Back when they’d invited him to the wedding, Blaine had confessed he didn’t know if he would go. But to their surprise, Joshua had been the first to send back his RSVP--beating Cooper by a whole ten minutes. 

“Thanks for coming, Dad,” Blaine whispered to Joshua when they hugged one another. 

“There’s no way I would miss my son’s wedding day,” Joshua replied. “And with how Cooper’s dragging his feet, it might be my only chance to before I die.” 

Blaine broke out in a fit of barely controlled laughter after hearing his dad make a rare joke. 

“Okay Mr. Funny-man, isn’t there a photo session we should all be heading to?” Cooper asked, acting as if he were the parent and Joshua the wiley son. 

Blaine was still chuckling to himself as he and Kurt walked hand in hand out of the room behind the others. There was no place he would rather be than amongst his closest friends and family, in beautiful France, and mere hours away from marrying the person he loved most in the world. 

“Has the reality of your situation sunk in yet, Blaine?” Kurt asked. 

There was far too many signs of their wedding around Blaine to deny it was actually happening; the smell of fresh flowers, the laughter of the people walking ahead of them, the beautifully decorated walls of the chateau they were staying at. But most of all was the stunningly dressed man at his side who only had eyes for him.

“Words cannot express the joy I’m feeling right now, Kurt.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding photos were soon underway and Elliott had the pleasure to stand back and watch it all unfold. He was in a number of shots of course, but once his part was over he stepped back for the family portraits to begin. 

Kurt and Blaine looked happy beyond words as they stood together posing like a couple of old pros. Of course the joyous expressions on their smiling faces were no act, and it showed. Elliott couldn’t wait to see how the photos turned out, and he wasn’t the only one. 

“Way to stroke a pose, boys,” Cooper called out to them. 

Elliott shook his head when the couple’s response was just to ignore him. Cooper came to stand beside Elliott and watched the scene beside him. At first he seemed to be behaving himself, until he sneakily brought out his cellphone and started taking photos himself. 

“Tweet any of those and you’ll live barely long enough to regret it, Cooper,” Kurt warned as soon as another photo was finished. 

Cooper simply laughed off Kurt’s threat and turned his intention to Elliot. “So tell me, because I’ve been curious, when did you first realize those two were destined soulmates?” he asked, nodding at the couple in question as they grinned at the camera.

Elliot smiled; when indeed. 

\--February 10th 2015 - LA--

It didn't take Elliott very long to realize that Blaine's feelings towards Kurt were more than your average crush. First there had been their obvious spark at the party, then Blaine's desperate phone call this morning, and now the young rockstar was going out of his way to make sure Kurt was enjoying himself at the concert.

After personally going out to meet Kurt at the door (even at the risk of being noticed by his many adoring fans waiting outside), Blaine had pulled out all the stops for his guest. He gave his own personal tour of the club, telling many witty anecdotes and personal stories alone the way. As if that weren’t enough, when Blaine took Kurt backstage to meet his fellow band mates, he shamelessly bragged about Kurt’s many talents so much that he quickly made the Broadway actor blush. 

Blaine and Kurt clearly had eyes only for each other and were already acting like long time boyfriends instead of newly met acquaintances. Just what had happened after they had left the party last night? Elliot regretted having left before them now, but he’d gotten an offer he couldn’t have refused. 

_'They must have slept together,'_ Elliott thought, which was surprising but he fully approved--not that it mattered--or was any of his business. 

Whatever had happened, Elliott to found himself watching their love blossom right before his very eyes. 

“It’s a pretty full house out there; Kurt and I should go claim a spot before it’s too late,” Elliott told the pair, who were busy flirting (again). When his comment got no sort of reaction, he gave it another go, only louder this time. “Guys?” 

“Yes?” asked Blaine, who obviously hadn’t heard what else Elliott had said. 

“If Kurt and I don’t go claim a good viewpoint out there we’re gonna be stuck at the back of the club,” Elliott announced with just the hint of sass. 

That seemed to get Blaine’s attention finally. “Oh.” He looked to Kurt and pouted for a second, until he realized how silly he must look. “The band I and should get ready for the show anyway,” Blaine muttered awkwardly. 

_‘Oh, Blaine, honey, have you got it bad,’_ Elliott thought to himself in amusement, barely resisting the temptation to smirk. He couldn’t blame Blaine either, not with how attractive Kurt looked tonight. 

Kurt was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans that had safety pins running down the sides. His bright red button up shirt had the collar and two buttons undone, and the sleeves were rolled up to show off Kurt’s strong forearms. A leather strap went down the middle of his right shoulder and across his waist. Just because Elliott had never come close to anything romantic with Kurt didn’t mean he didn’t understand what Blaine saw in him. Kurt was a real catch.

“I’m willing to shove anyone aside who dares to get in my way,” Kurt said with waving fist. 

Elliott winked at him. “That’s the spirit.” 

But not even the most alluring person in the world could make Blaine disappoint his fans, so Elliott and Kurt bid the band farewell, and headed off to brave the crowds. Although the club’s stage area wasn’t that large, the many concerts goers had managed to fill it up already. 

Kurt and Elliott stood a short distance away as they eyed the potentially perilous scene in front of them. While Elliott was no stranger to such sights, attending concerts had become more troublesome since his rise to stardom. He only hoped that it would be dark enough that most people there wouldn’t recognize him. Elliott was just here to help Kurt, but he realized how unnecessary he was when Kurt boldly forced his way into the crowd.

There was still a bit of time before the show would begin, so Elliott decided to spend it chatting with Kurt. It had been a while since they gotten to catch up and while Kurt answered all of his questions, his mind seemed to be elsewhere. 

Elliott was just about to casually slip how great a guy Blaine was--to gauge Kurt’s reactions and see how far his feelings went--when he heard whispering behind him, followed by his stage name ‘Starchild’ being spoken. 

Elliot turned around to see two women shyly looking at him a short distance away and he smiled. Just the fact that they were being respectful made it easy for him to gesture for them to come over. Kurt watched quietly at his side as the ladies gained the courage to say something to Elliott. 

“I’m sorry if we’re bugging you, we just wanted to tell you we’re both big fans!” the one woman, a brunette, nervously explained. 

Elliott appreciated that neither woman asked him for a photo; he would have been happy to do it, but others might notice and ask him for one too and things could get out of hand. So Elliott just spent a moment talking to them; asking them where they were from and answering their harmless questions. 

After his fans headed off, giddy and on cloud nine, Kurt smirked at Elliott. “Did you see the way they were grinning at me? They probably think I’m your date.” 

“If only they knew the truth,” Elliot teased.

There was no intro band, so when the lights went on and the music started it was Nightbird who came out on stage. Blaine was wearing a white cotton t-shirt that had a black and red design in a harness motif on it. Elliott recognized it; it was by Alexander McQueen and worth a whole lot more than most would guess. Blaine had combined it with a pair of black skinny jeans, giving off a simple but still eye pleasing effect. 

  
The hungry look on Kurt’s face was surefire proof that he approved of Blaine’s wardrobe. His eyes were lit up and fixated on Blaine, who seemed to be scanning the crowd for something as well (Kurt no doubt). Then finally, their eyes met and even in that second, Elliott saw the fireworks. 

_‘Holy shit,’_ Elliott swore in his head; amazed at the adoration in Kurt’s eyes. 

That was it then, it had to be love. As the concert began, Elliott became more sure of it. Blaine and Kurt had managed to find something he was still hopelessly searching for; the lucky devils. Time would tell if they could go the distance or not, but Elliott got the feeling that they would. _‘Before I know it, I’m gonna be at their wedding...’_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

It may have taken three years for it to come to pass, but the wedding of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson was finally taking place. At the beautiful Chateau L'Esterel in France, on a lovely spring day. They had opted for a mid-afternoon wedding, when the morning due would have dried, but the heat of the day wouldn’t be at its strongest. 

As for the wedding ceremony, it was being held in the chateau’s main courtyard.

When Kurt had seen photos of the spot, with its sophisticated French look and classic Roman influence, he had instantly pictured saying their vows there. It had an arch-covered walkway on three sides with an elegant fountain and a comfortable dining area, and seeing it in person had only further convinced Kurt that he had to get married under the center archway near the French fountain. Blaine had instantly jumped on board. Now there were only minutes until he and Blaine would walk toward each other along opposite sides of the arch-covered walkways to meet together in the middle. The wedding party (Rachel and Elliott) would be waiting on either side of the wedding officiant. The rest of the small guest list would watch from their seats in the the Roman-styled courtyard.

Flowers were hung from the round arched openings of the walkways, along with white Christmas lights. It was a truly beautiful setting, Kurt couldn’t wait for the ceremony to begin!

“Are you as nervous as I’m feeling right now?” Blaine asked anxiously beside him. 

They were both waiting inside until their moment to walk down the aisle. There were mere minutes left. Not nearly enough time for Kurt to stop his racing heart. 

“Oh yeah,” Kurt muttered. 

“Just checking.” 

The paparazzi had been held at bay and sent packing long before they could even reach the chateau. Kurt had let out a large sigh of relief after hearing this, but it didn’t mean all of his anxieties had left him. Which was crazy because there was nothing to left stress over. The weather was perfect, as was the groom, everything looked amazing and the reception dinner afterwards was all set to go. At least Kurt knew what he was experiencing wasn’t wedding jitters. He wanted to marry Blaine; he couldn’t wait to. Maybe that was it; Kurt was impatient. 

“You know, I used to worry that we’d waited too long to get married,” Blaine admitted to Kurt all of a sudden. 

Kurt smiled as Blaine wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him lightly on the cheek. “Did you now?” 

“I know at the time it didn’t seem that long, and we were so busy with work. But a couple of times I was tempted propose to you a year earlier than I did.” 

“What kept you then?” Kurt didn’t feel the need to admit he had been in the same predicament more than once. The ring he’d given Blaine shortly after his lovely proposal had been bought a year into their relationship. 

“Because as much as I loved you and knew you were the one for me, the timing wasn’t right. After we got together so quickly, I guess this was one thing I wanted to take my time with.” 

“I think you made the right decision, not that I would have said no if you had asked me earlier. But then, we’ve been acting like a fabulous old married couple pretty much since the moment we met.” 

“I dunno about the old part,” Blaine argued, smirking at him playfully. 

“Hot young married couple then--or at least for those first few months anyway.”

The honeymoon period Kurt spoke of had lasted for a while, but it couldn’t have gone on forever of course. It had proven quite difficult for Blaine and Kurt to suddenly have someone else in their life to make time for. As much as they quickly came to love one another, it didn’t solve every problem. Arguments and quarrels had broken out, sometimes over the silliest thing. But whatever came their way, the couple rode it out, spoke honestly with each other when needed and eventually worked things through. 

Blaine smiled at Kurt lovingly; he really wanted to kiss him right now, but he held the urge at bay. While they had set most traditions aside, Blaine wanted to hold out until they could have their first kiss as a lawfully wedded couple. Kurt seemed to know this as well, and the two of them just stood there, content in each other’s arms. Blaine leaned forward so their foreheads could touch. 

“This is the happiest day of my life, Kurt,” Blaine breathed softly. 

“I love you so much, Blaine,” Kurt replied. 

Their tender moment was interrupted when Elliott, Rachel, Jesse and Cooper stepped into the room and stared at the two men. Everyone took one sight of Kurt and Blaine and made a collective ‘aww’ at their sweet display of affection. 

“I hate to break up such a romantic scene, but it’s T-minus to showtime, boys,” Elliott said. 

Rachel and Jesse immediately went to Kurt, who let go of Blaine before they could physically pull them apart. Kurt accepted their words of congratulations, hugging them both back with matched happiness. ‘Here comes the tears again,’ Kurt thought with annoyance as he fought to keep his emotions at bay. If he was going to cry then he wanted hold out at least until he got through his vows. A hopeless dream perhaps but Kurt was at least going to try! 

“Come on, little bro,” Cooper urged, taking Blaine’s shoulders by the hands, and pushing him forward. 

Blaine let out a silly laugh and shrugged at Kurt before he was forced from the room. “I guess I’ll see you out there!” he called. 

“I’ll be counting the seconds!” Kurt laughed back. 

There must have been some plot between the four of them planned, because Cooper and Elliott waited until Jesse, Rachel and Kurt were gone before leaving the room themselves. Blaine beamed at his best friend and brother, who were amusingly each other’s partners for the wedding ceremony. Elliott had made the offer after beating out Cooper to be Blaine’s best man and Cooper had instantly accepted. The pair made a handsome couple actually, and if Cooper weren’t straight they could have given Kurt and Blaine a real run for their money for being the best dressed couple.

Blaine was in such a daze that he simply walked along, letting Cooper and Elliott to take him to the correct place. Kurt would be heading to the opposite of the building right now, so they could walk in parallel as planned. A year’s planning still hadn’t fully prepared Blaine for this moment. His heart was in his throat, his breathing barely under control, and he couldn’t stop smiling. 

Elliott turned to face Blaine and gave him one last smile of encouragement. The groom to be nodded at him and watched as Elliot and Cooper headed out of the door. Blaine silently began to count to twenty; he could hear the music from the courtyard. After much thought, Blaine’s bandmates from Nightbird had been chosen to play the music for the ceremony. Surprisingly, Kurt had approved the idea, and so Blaine was about to walk down the aisle to the sound of _The wedding March_ played on bass, guitar and drums.

A part of Blaine wished could watch everyone in the wedding party walk down the aisles to their respective spots. But since he was one of the stars of the event that obviously wasn’t possible. Thankfully the ceremony was being filmed--not by the paparazzi but a hired professional chosen by Nicole--so there would be endless chances to relive their moment in the sun. 

Blaine managed to pull himself away from his thoughts so he could step through the door on time. _‘Oh my god, it’s happening!’_ his mind shouted at him, even when he was already fully aware of the fact. 

Smiling faces met Blaine as he walked down the makeshift aisle and he did his best to acknowledge everyone. His smile grew when his eyes fell on his parents, whose smiles almost outshone his own. Burt winked at Blaine and mouthed ‘breathe, you got this, kid’ as he passed. Carole, who was already crying tears of joy, just placed her hand over her heart to show her feelings. 

Blaine finally allowed himself to look off to his left and he quickly located Kurt, who was walking parallel with him on other side of the courtyard. All of those hours of practicing synchronized walks down the aisle had paid off for them. _‘If only our fans could see us now…’_

There were a number of thoughts going through Kurt’s mind as he walked along: memories of his younger days spent dreaming of marrying his own Disney prince, the countless times Kurt had known Blaine was the one for him, and all the interviews where Kurt had been asked when the big day would be. But most of all, Kurt was so overjoyed that he had found Blaine, and was now about to marry him. 

Somehow Blaine looked even more dashing than when Kurt had seen him a moment ago. His hazel brown eyes were sparkling and glued on Kurt as they both reached the corners of their respective walkways and began walking toward each other. Kurt let out a happy chuckle and Blaine cracked seconds after him. 

The lapse lasted only second though and the couple calmed again as they reached one another. Kurt’s eyes were welled up with tears when he and Blaine took hold of each other’s hands. He wanted to whisper something cute but nothing good came to mind. 

The wedding officiant began his speech and Kurt was barely able to remain still as he heard the age old words ‘Dearly Beloved’ spoken. The officiant’s words were short and to the point but no less meaningful. Kurt already felt moved by them and Blaine’s tearful state showed his feelings were mutual. 

Then finally, his part had come; Blaine had insisted Kurt go first for their vows and it hadn’t taken too much persuading for Kurt to agree. 

“Blaine, for as long as I can remember, my biggest goal was to become a star on Broadway. I still wanted to fall in love of course, and even made a pact with Rachel that I would get married before I was thirty.” Kurt glanced at Rachel and winked at her. _“Legally!”_ he added in a whimsical voice as he waved his left hand back and forth. 

“But any thought of romance never really entered my mind; making a name for myself in showbiz took everything I had. In college I met some guys, I dated some, but for whatever reason, nothing worked out. But I kept telling myself I was fine; I had so much to be thankful for. I think I was in denial about how lonely I felt…” Kurt felt Blaine squeeze his hand, but he had to resist gazing into Blaine’s adoring eyes or he would mess up his vows. 

“Then at the PCA’s I came face to face with this totally handsome and charming guy who was flirting with me and I loved every minute of it. At the time I tried to downplay my feelings for you, since our meeting was so short. But when I saw you again at Elliott's party it just hit me; I didn’t want to say goodbye to you… ever again. So I didn’t. I fell in love with you almost instantly and never looked back from that point on.” 

Every actor knew that long winded acceptances speeches were always a bad idea, but screw it, this was Kurt’s day. He’d actually trimmed his vows down quite a bit already and still ended up with a very high word count. No one dared to show any signs that Kurt was taking too long though, especially Blaine, who was hanging on his every word. 

“I still feel that way Blaine, as we’re about to take this new step together. I can’t wait to marry you, and spend the rest of my life with you…” 

Kurt wiped a tear from his eye and let out a shuddering sigh. There were a couple of lines left but in the end Kurt decided to veto them. He nudged his head to signal to Blaine that it was his turn. 

“As you know better than anyone Kurt, I used to always say I was better at singing my feelings than speaking them. Writing and singing about love has always been a part of my life, but until I met you, I hadn’t experienced it--at least not for real. I’m the type of man who wears my heart on my sleeve. Everyone says I’m such a romantic and I guess that must be true… but when it comes to you Kurt, it just feels so natural to tell you how much I love you on a daily basis, to do everything in my power to make you feel better when you’re having a low moment, and most of all, to not shy away from showing my affections--either to you or the world.” Blaine stopped as he allowed an indulgent chuckle. “I don’t think I could write enough songs in my lifetime to describe how much I love you Kurt, but I am sure going to try.” 

_‘And I thought Blaine would have a hard time topping his proposal speech,’_ Kurt thought, smiling happily. 

The officiant took over once again and he called forth the rings. Kurt was handed his by Rachel, who didn’t say anything and just smiled at him. Blaine took Kurt’s ring from Elliott and turned back to face his soulmate. Their shaky hands quickly found each others and slipped the rings on the appropriate fingers. They had chosen simple silver bands and even when Kurt had worn his engagement ring for well over a year, he swore that it felt different somehow. 

Blaine quickly held up his hand to admire his ring; he was almost sad to see his engagement ring go (he’d grown quite attached to it) but this new ring felt just as right to him. It was the one he and Kurt had picked out together (without alerting anyone to their upcoming nuptials too), and that made it a symbol of their joining together in matrimony. 

“Do you Blaine Devon Anderson, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?” the officiant asked Blaine. 

Blaine barely waited long enough for him the finish before nodded in reply. “I do.” 

“And do you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?” They had decided not to bother with the in sickness and in health parts both for time and since all of that was a given for them. Kurt had also considered omitting his middle name since no one outside of his family knew about it. To his fans, the press and everyone else, Kurt Hummel had no middle name. He wasn’t ashamed of having his mother’s middle name though, and had eventually decided to keep it in since it was such a small wedding.

“I do,” Kurt replied, smiling. 

“Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss each--” 

But Kurt and Blaine had waited for long enough and so they ended up jumping the gun and kissing before the officiant could finish his sentence. The newly married couple practically flew at one another, but they slowed the impact down enough for their lips to softly touch. Blaine’s left hand touched the back of Kurt’s neck and he felt the cool metal of his new ring against his skin. The room broke out into loud cheers as Kurt and Blaine continued to kiss and it was tempting for them to prolong the caress. 

If their eyes had been open the couple would have seen the flashes of the wedding photographer's camera going off. 

“Oh, that’s gonna be the money shot,” Cooper whispered to Elliott, who just laughed silently in agreement. 

Both men knew they would never live it down if they were to indulge themselves for any longer, so they eventually pulled apart. The wedding guests gave Kurt and Blaine an enthusiastic standing ovation. The newlyweds took hold of each other’s hands and swung them back and forth as they soaked it all in.

“That’s our cue, hubby,” Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Blaine snapped into action and led Kurt down the walkway to the right, running together in what felt like their own personal slow motion moment. Time hadn’t come to halt though, so it wasn’t long before the couple darted out of sight. Their moment alone together wouldn’t last very long of course; the reception dinner was in a few hours. But Kurt and Blaine still wanted a few minutes at least to let everything sink in. A conveniently empty sitting room (which had been set aside on purpose for them) was waiting for them just upstairs. As inviting as the couch inside looked, both men were too full of energy to sit still yet. 

“I’m having such a rush right now!” Blaine said with excitement; his smile was almost as wide as his eyes. 

“Isn’t it the best feeling ever?” Kurt asked. 

“Oh I think so… but you know what Kurt, as magical as today has been, there’s still one moment that holds a close second to this one…” 

There was no need for Blaine to clarify what that moment could be, because Kurt already knew. 

\-----------------------------------------------------  
February 11th 2015 - LA - Blaine’s house 

For all the times Kurt had imagined what attending his first Nightbird concert might be like, nothing had come even close to what ended up happening. He certainly wouldn’t have thought he would have slept with the lead singer the night before. But that wasn’t even the most amazing thing about that wonderful night. Blaine and the rest of the band had outdone themselves of course; they’d thrown their hearts into the entire performance--from start to finish. Kurt had spent the night singing along, cheering until his voice grew hoarse and jumping and dancing to the beat. He didn’t even care if anyone had noticed his overzealousness. Kurt had enjoyed himself immensely, and that was all thanks to Blaine. 

Even when Kurt had been dying to tell Blaine what he thought about the concert, he still shouted for an encore. The band had come back out and sung not one but three additional songs before taking their leave. As the concert goers began to leave the stage floor, Kurt had gone stir crazy with anticipation. 

He and Elliott were allowed backstage and Kurt had tried to act nonchalant during the wait--to no avail. The second Blaine darted into view the two rushed up to one another and the rest of the world was forgotten. Elliott and Blaine’s three bandmates left quickly after that, no doubt realizing there was no reason to stick around. 

Kurt ended up kissing Blaine before the rockstar could get a word out. That had lead them to making out on the couch in the dressing room. It was pretty clear to the both of them how they wanted to spend the rest of the night. So Blaine had stayed just long enough to sign autographs for his awaiting fans. As soon as he was done with that the two discreetly--or as best as they could manage--jumped into a taxi a short distance from the venue and headed straight for Kurt’s hotel room. 

The sex they ended up having that night was even more incredible that the first time for them. By the time Kurt and Blaine had finally had enough of each other, they were so worn out they’d fallen asleep from sheer tiredness. 

Kurt was the first to awake the following morning, and he opened his eyes to find Blaine’s curly head pressed up against his chest. He let out a long but very satisfied sigh as his consciousness stirred into awareness. 

_‘I may not have seen this coming, but fuck am I ever glad it happened,’_ he thought. 

Now if only Kurt didn’t have a flight to catch later that evening, there would be no regrets at all. He still would have slept with Blaine (both times) whether he had to go back to NYC or not, but it did leave things in an odd place. He was sure Blaine hadn’t forgotten he was going back; he’d probably just put it out of his mind like Kurt had. The worst thing was how Kurt wasn’t even sure when he could come back to LA to see Blaine. Money wasn’t an issue; he’d carefully saved his funds ever since his career had taken off. Rehearsals for his sprint in ‘An American in Paris’ were starting in two days, and after that he’d be playing shows for months. Months. Just the acknowledgement of that made Kurt want to whine like a child. 

Talk about bad timing. 

Kurt felt Blaine stir in his arms and he was able to smile again when Blaine opened his sleepy eyes. 

“Good morning, Blaine,” Kurt said softly. 

“Morning,” Blaine replied, yawning. 

Blaine pulled himself up so he could get a more comfortable position and Kurt’s arms were back around his waist as soon as he was good and settled. He was keeping rather quiet, but Kurt didn’t mind staring into his adoring eyes at all. It felt oddly calming and instantly soothed his frazzled nerves. 

“I love you, Kurt,” Blaine whispered all of a sudden. 

While the confession had not been expected, Kurt’s own reply came back just as naturally. “I love you too.” There was no fear that Kurt had felt obligated to tell him that; he meant it. He loved Blaine. _‘And Blaine loves me…’_ They could make this work--somehow--and with this new turn of events, Kurt was even more determined to do everything he could. Yes he had the show to be in, and his career still came first, at least for the most part. But none of this stopped a sudden idea from entering in his mind. 

“Blaine, is there anything keeping you in LA right now?” Kurt tried not to get his hopes up in case Blaine’s answer was yes. 

“Not for the next few months, why do you ask?” 

Bless Blaine and how adorably clueless he was acting; it made Kurt that more excited to explain his brilliant plan. 

“I want you to come back to New York with me today, Blaine.” 

Blaine didn’t point out that he might not be able to buy a last minute ticket on Kurt’s flight, or even if he did, they wouldn’t get to sit together. Nor did he list anything else that would challenge Kurt’s rash idea. He just smiled at Kurt, leaned into kiss him before he could backtrack and say it was a silly idea, and replied, “Okay.” 

Kurt eyes lit up with excitement. That was it? Kurt just needed to ask Blaine to go for him to say yes? Unbelievable! But in the best way imaginable. “Okay then, we’re going to New York today, Blaine,” Kurt said happily. 

“Yep!” Blaine said in confirmation before sealing the deal with a kiss. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“That was a pretty great day, Blaine,” Kurt said in agreement. “But today still tops it.” 

“Hands down,” Blaine added. “We’re gonna have a ton to share when we do our interview with People Magazine, huh?” 

Kurt laughed, “I would think so, and the day’s not even over yet, Blaine.” 

At the reminder, Blaine grinned mischievously at Kurt and offered his arm to his new husband, who took it. He lead them over to the couch but when they sat down Blaine didn’t initiate a hot make out session by kissing Kurt. Instead he took both of Kurt’s hands and held them. 

They leaned back together and Kurt slipped his arm behind Blaine’s neck and held onto his shoulder. With their left hands laced together, the couple lay back on the couch and enjoyed their quiet moment. They had no intentions to miss their wedding reception, or any of the romantic honeymoon in France they had planned for after today. 

“I wish I had my phone with me,” Blaine said. 

Kurt smirked at him. “Are you tempted to see what the internet buzz about us is like?” 

“What? No! I can only imagine what our twitter feeds are like right now, since our wedding got leaked. I just wish I could take a photo that’s all…” Blaine frowned. “To capture the moment.” 

“Then we’ll just have to take a ton of photos at our reception dinner,” Kurt suggested. “Maybe we’ll give one of those candid photos to People to show just how in love we are with each other…” Kurt allowed himself to give Blaine a quick peck on the lips. They’d been in the pages of various star magazines numerous times before: from their many red carpet events together to interviews where they’d mentioned each other and even a few candid photos when they had been out and about just living their daily lives. It still amused Blaine that they had gained such a large fanbase as soon as people caught wind of their relationship. So it seemed only fitting to giving a little taste of what their wedding had been like. 

Blaine rolled his eyes teasingly. “As if they don’t already know!” 

They knew it would only be a matter of time before someone (Rachael most likely, or Cooper) came looking for them. Blaine got up from the couch and pulled Kurt by the arm to stand beside him. 

“We should go get dressed for the reception dinner,” he explained. 

Kurt nodded. “Our public awaits us.” 

Whatever info People Magazine printed from their interview, Kurt hoped that the readers (and their fans most of all) would enjoy the little window into his and Blaine’s private life. There was no telling what was being posted online right now; Kurt had purposely avoided the internet since learning that their wedding had been leaked. But since there was no scandal involved, Kurt got the feeling things would die down by the time they got back from their honeymoon--hopefully. 

For now, Kurt was content to bask in the afterglow of finally marrying the love of his life, go enjoy their reception dinner and then to top things off, head back to their hotel room for a night of passionate post marriage sex. 

“What’s that smirk of yours about, Kurt?” Blaine asked innocently. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Kurt flirted back, fluttering his eyelashes. 

“Have I ever told you how much I love our playful banter, Kurt?” 

In true Kurt Hummel fashion, because anything less would never do, Kurt sassily answered, “Hundreds of times, but don’t let that stop you.”

Blaine was still chuckling away by the time they made it to their hotel room; just as smitten with Kurt as the day they’d first met.

The End


End file.
